Marine to Naruto
by K-Ping
Summary: What happens whan a marine from now gets taken to a land full of ninja? How will they react to someone that is nothing like them? Please review!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** in any way shape or form own any part of the USMC (United States Marine Corps) or any part of Naruto!!

Author Notes: The Marines in this story in completely made up. (obviously)

I also would like to say that I am not in the military (yet) and I will try to get as many details correct, so please, **give me a break!**

**This is my first Fanfic so suggestions are welcomed, but please be gentle.**

","  Means someone is speaking.

','  And _Italics_ Means someone's thoughts.

Here are some ranks used. (High to low)

Rank abbreviations: Msgt Master Sergeant, GySgt Gunnery Sergeant, SSgt Staff Sergeant, Sgt Sergeant, CPL Corporal, LCpl Lance Corporal, PFC Private First Class

This is just a random story! No one is real and if by a random act I do get your name just take it like a compliment. If a marine did get dropped into the world of Naruto this is how I think it may go. This takes place in a Marine base near Baghdad. So let get to it!

This Chapter is to introduce the character, and what they did before his life got a little… different!

"At least that last mission wasn't too bad, I was expecting more combat, oh wait any combat!" said a very disappointed PFC Robinson. Robinson was a rifleman fresh out of his advanced training; all he could talk about was how he wanted to get into combat.

Everyone at the table stopped eating and looked at him, "Shut up Robinson!" Everyone at the table said blankly.

"What? All I'm sayin' is that I didn't join up, go through hell, fly over an ocean just to sit around." Robinson replies as he continues eating.

"Yeah maybe so, but why did you expect combat from a little patrol?" Asked Sgt Spenser with a serious look on his face. "What you want to see one of your fellow marines shot?"

'_This isn't gonna end well…why do we even let him talk anymore?'_ LCpl Christian thought as he shook his head.

" No sir of course not! I only want to…you know…"

"Kill someone? Why are you so eager to do that?" The Sgt said. LCpl Christian, Sgt Spenser, SSgt Louis and GySgt Taylor were the only ones who actually have combat experience in the squad.

"No not that, I…" He started to say until Msgt Menzos came quickly walking up to the table, everyone stood up and saluted.

"Evening sir, join us?" asked Sgt Spenser with a smile.

Msgt Menzos gave a sharp salute with a serious look.

'_Uh oh…someone messed up'_ everyone thought as they put their arms down.

" Can't, we just got a call from the army asking us to help them out, apparently they were on a raid and encountered way more resistance then they thought. They do have reinforcements on the way but they have asked us to "help out" in the mean time."

"Yes sir!" said Sgt Spenser. And everyone began to leave to go suit up.

"Double-ammo for everyone, humvees will take you." He told the Sgt, "Stay safe."

"Yes sir, we will." He said giving a final salute before leaving.

Two minutes later in the Prep. Room.

"Well Robinson looks like you got your wish." LCpl Christian said with a smile on his face.

Robinson only looked back with a smile from ear to ear and picked up his M16.

"Have no fear, Tex is here!" as a loud man slammed the door open. Everyone looked over with disdain. Tex is only his nickname he's really Corporal Cooper a real jerk, thinks he's everything because he got Corporal before he finished boot camp. The only reason why is because he got all is buddies to join up and say he suggested it, it's like a reward. LCpl Christian did the same but not as many they've been at each other's throats since boot camp. Unknowing to Christian he would be the new Corporal for them since the last one got to go home on leave.

"Ah hell should I shoot myself now or later?" He jokingly said to PFC Campton who just laughed.

Tex walked over to Christian smiling, "Well aren't you gonna salute?" he ask grinning.

"Only the rank not the man." He said giving a hesitant salute. Everyone just chuckled and finished packing their stuff when Sgt Spenser walked in and announced, " Ok everybody listen up! Double-ammo for everybody!" PFC Campton and Nielsen groaned because they had the M249 SAW (Squad Automatic Weapon), "We move out in 5 minutes!"

He frowned when he looked at Tex, "You're late…again…" Tex stood up and saluted, "Sorry sir got caught up it won't happen again."

"Yeah caught up by Cpl Nikkei Cole!" PFC Smith announced from the back. Sgt Spencer put his hand on Tex' shoulder and said, "Don't we all… but remember she has standards." Everybody laughed got their ammo and walked to the humvees. "A lot more of us are going than I thought, geez how many insurgents can there be?" Robinson noticed and counted ten different platoons as they got in.

"What's wrong got a queasy feeling suddenly? Don't want to go into combat now?" said Tex as he climbed in next to Christian.

Robinson got in sat down across from them, "No I just didn't think it was that serious that's all."

"Eh… not so eager to get in there huh?" Robinson just looked at him, "Yeah didn't think so..." Tex replied with a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry Robinson you'll be fine just do what your trained to do, and you'll be fine. Oh And Tex… shut up." Christian said glaring at Tex.

"Alright here we go!" They heard the driver say, then the mile long convoy of pumped up marines started to move. "And off we are to save the day YEEHAA!" Tex shouted. "Oh go back to Texas." Christian said rubbing his ear.

While en-rout to the raid area:

"You ok Robinson you don't look so hot…if you puke on me I swear I'll pound you." Tex said with an eyebrow quivering. "It's ok to be nervous going in for the first time, I was, Christian was, everyone is when they first know they are going into combat."

Just then the entire hummer bounced violently banging everybody's head on the roof. "AHHHHH I'm gonna die!" Robinson exclaimed while he was in the middle of the floor clinching his weapon. "Were fine I just hit a deep pot hole!" The driver yelled to the back.

"Get in your seat marine! You look like a big baby god damn it!" Sgt Spencer said slamming the six foot five inch tall, two hundred fifty pound black baby in his seat and said, "You didn't fasten your seatbelt."

'_Jesus how did he pass boot camp?'_ The Sgt thought as he sat down.

"Robinson chill, I understand, hell we all understand, but being jumpy won't help anyone right now, being jumpy is your worst enemy." Christian said to him, he looked at Campton, "Switch seats man." Campton immediately got up and switched seats for fear he would get thrown up on.

"Ok look, I know your scared but if you worry about that you can't focus on what we have to do, ok?" he said looking at Robinson, "I won't let anything happen to you, even if you give up on yourself, I won't give up on you. That's a promise. Besides anyone thinks of messing with my buddy they get this in their face!" Christian raised his weapon; it was a 12 gauge combat shotgun. Robinson just smiled feeling a little better.

"Wait, why the hell do you have a shotgun?" Tex exclaimed pointing at Christian.

"Oh yeah you're new to this team… I'm a entry man, if there is a locked door or gate that we need to get into, I either: one shoot the lock off with my shotgun, stuff like padlocks, two kick in the door but we could all do that, and three well…" Christian opened a bag he had on his waist to revile lots of breeching charges, but all in all it is just a big box of neatly packed C4 chunks.

"Sweet, just don't use that stuff around me ok?" Tex said while he backed up as far as he could from him.

'_Ok now I know he's crazy, just don't make him mad!' _ Tex thought to himself.

"We're almost there, get ready to move." The driver informed them.

"Alright unbuckle and get ready to move! Christian take your team to whatever building is to the left of us." Sgt Spencer told him. "Yes sir" he replied and focused back on Robinson, "Ok here we go. Now remember don't worry, watch my back and let me deal with the ones in front. Campton, Nielsen stay in the middle you can't move as fast as we can, so pace us, Tex cover our rear, we'll move ten blocks over and then start heading to the army's men, understood?" Christian looked around. "Yes sir!" They all said in unison.

'_I'm a Corporal…why the hell am I taking orders from a Lance Corporal…'_ Tex thought as he looked and Sgt Spencer.

"Because he has more combat experience than you have. Yeah that's right I know what your thinking!" The Sgt said with a grin peering across his face.

"But I'm a Cor…" Then the hummer stopped and the driver shouted, "Contact on the left side, six buildings down! Move, Move, Move, Move, Move!!!!" "You heard him safeties off!" Christian slammed the door open and jumped out with his team following close behind.

Please review, and give suggestions. Remember this my first Fanfic so please be gentle.

Thanks for reading!

**P.S.** I know my grammar sucks…


	2. Mission to Mission

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** in any way shape or form own any part of the USMC (United States Marine Corps) or any part of Naruto!!

Author Notes: The Marines in this story in completely made up. (obviously)

I also would like to say that I am not in the military (yet) and I will try to get as many details correct, so please, **give me a break!**

**This is my first Fanfic so suggestions are welcomed, but please be gentle.**

","  Means someone is speaking.

',_'_  And _Italics_ Means someone's thoughts.

Here are some ranks used. (High to low)

Rank abbreviations: Msgt Master Sergeant, GySgt Gunnery Sergeant, SSgt Staff Sergeant, Sgt Sergeant, CPL Corporal, LCpl Lance Corporal, PFC Private First Class

This is just a random story! No one is real and if by a random act I do get your name just take it like a compliment. If a marine did get dropped into the world of Naruto this is how I think it may go. So let get to it! **(Takes place before the series on a made up mission)**

** ---- **

'_I'm a Corporal…why the hell am I taking orders from a Lance Corporal…'_ Tex thought as he looked and Sgt Spencer.

"Because he has more combat Experience than you have, yeah that's right I know what your thinking!" The Sgt said with a grin peering across his face.

"But I'm a Cor…" Then the hummer stopped and the driver shouted, "Contact on the left side, six buildings down! Move, Move, Move, Move, Move!!!!" "You heard him safeties off!" Christian slammed the door open and jumped out with his team following.

---

As Robinson exited the hummer the defining sounds of fifty caliber automatic turrets hit him as they pump out hundreds of rounds to cover the marines exiting the hummers, and this just made him more pumped up to move faster, but also made him more scared then he has ever been.

When everyone was in an ally way that was empty when Christian stopped the team. "Ok check each other for holes." They look down and at each other. "Everybody good?" Christian says as the corner to the ally got blown away by and enemy RPG (rocket propelled grenade) " WHOA! Ok change of plans seeing how much we are getting shot at lets go through the buildings instead of in the open ok?" They all nodded, "Lets go!" He said and they all started jogging down the ally until the reached the corner.

Christian peaked around the corners, first to the right, then the left, "Clear, ok there, that's the building we enter first, Robinson and Tex you cover right, Campton and Nielsen you cover left, ill go get the door. Set?" They all move into position. "Go!"

They turn the corner and clear their sides. Before Christian made it halfway across the ally, "Contact!" Nielsen and Campton yell as they start off loading rounds down the street. Three insurgents start firing back at the marines.

Christian feels two bullets hit him in the chest knocking the wind out of him. "Ah (gasp) shit" He says while falling to the ground on the other side of the ally.

"Clear!" Nielsen said and Robinson ran across the ally and turned Christian over, "I'm fine, I'm ok the vest took it." Robinson looked him over and felt down the inside of the bulletproof vest to check for blood and there was none.

"Yeah your good." Robinson said then smacked him upside the head, "you couldn't have picked a better time huh?" he said sarcastically as he helps him up.

"You ok?" Tex asked, "Yeah stay on that side!" Christian yelled trying to give orders over the noise of the convoy leaving.

"Robinson, cover down this ally, Campton cover the way we came." They turned around and Christian walked up to the building wall.

"Nielson is it clear, and tell me you got them?" Neilson glanced up, "I can't tell who got whom but all three are down. Clear." Christian rubbed his chest, "Good, Tex clear?"

"Yeah it's clear so hurry up!" Tex barked hoping none came from his way.

Christian quickly walks to the door and saw that there was a master pad lock on it and the door handle was locked. "Breeching it!" Christian shouted pulling out a breeching charge, wire and clicker (detonator)._ 'Yes an excuse to use explosives!_' He put the charge between the lock and the handle, stuck the wire into the charge and to the clicker and ran around the corner.

"Tex, Campton, Nielson come here!" he waved them over.

"Breeching!" Christian yelled as he clicks the detonator three times and the charge goes off with a loud bang, and hear the door slam against the inside wall.

He then raps the rest of the wire up and puts the detonator back in the bag of charges grabs his shotgun and says, "In the door guys!" They all enter into the building with Christian leading, they walk in the door and there is no one inside.

"Damn how much did you use?" Robinson said as he looked at the door. It was blown in half and all the fragments went about the room breaking glasses, a window, and a small radio that was on the table, it was still playing though.

"Six ounces." Christian said bluntly.

"Wish my radio was that tough, I barely dropped mine and it's in thirty pieces." Tex stated looking at the radio in amusement that it still worked.

"Shhh clear this building." Christian whispered, as they spread out in the house. There was an eerie silence throughout this house. Step by step each room was cleared, they all went to follow Christian. They saw him turn to the left to clear the hallway then fire as he fell back with a hard thud, but they had heard two.

"Sir you alri… oh damn…" Robinson got his first war scene as he saw the cause of the second thud. It was a young man, nineteen maybe twenty lying lifeless on the floor with an AK-47 still in his hand. For Robinson time slowed down as he stared at the body, unable to take his eyes off him. Unbelievable that someone could go like that, he didn't even have a chest anymore. Suddenly it hit him, that the guy on the floor could be him; he could possibly be on the receiving end of something like that if he isn't careful.

"Hey Robinson, you're getting that look again…" Tex observed, "The only thing we can do for the enemy is make it painless. Now get up and lets go already." Everyone had moved outside and cleared the first part of the second building when they caught up.

"You ok?" Campton asked. Robinson just gave a nod and shouldered his weapon.

"Good? Good. Now lets keep moving." Christian said looking a Robinson.

As they made there way through the house Christians head starts to tingle a bit, he just cocks his head to the side and continues.

As they exit the back door Christian clears left and Robinson clears right. "Help me…" Christian hears, "Help you with what?" He asked him.

"What? Who you talking to?"

"You, You said 'help me' didn't you?"

Everyone looked at him with the same look that said 'Oh crap he's lost it…'

"Come hear and help me." the voice said again.

Christians eye widen, "I heard it again just now, but none of your mouths moved."

"Heard what?" They all said in unison.

"Nothing it's just me." Christian looked nervous.

'_I'm losing my mind, that last kill must of made me snap. They're gonna lock me up and put me in a padded room. Well that last part could be fun but I'd rather not.' _Christian thought as he turned he was hit with a striking pain through his body. _'Have I been hit?'_

He fell to his knees as the pain stuck him time after time. "What's wrong?" Robinson says as they all bent down and looked at him.

"Your not hit, so what's wrong?" Christian flashed white, all the marines jumped back looked around and kept there distances. "What was that?!" Tex shouted, "What are you?"

"I don't know!" He replied as his body pulsed with pain and more flashes.

"Get a medic!" Robinson ordered Nielson. Nielson got on the radio he had on his back and started calling in a medic, "Alright I see you now I'm on the way." Nielson looked down the ally and by god there he was about five blocks down running with his squad.

"Ahhhh!" and with a bright flash, and a puff of smoke and he was gone. "Where'd he go!?" Robinson said, "I don't know he went… flash and poof and…" Tex went on as the medic ran up, "What was that light and where's who called and why?" The medic asked.

"Well that's what the light…was…" Robinson said as they look where Christian last was.

Somewhere unknown 

Another flash, and poof, and a small yet hard fall to the ground with a thump, "Oh…please don't make me do that again…" Christian says to himself while on the ground breathing heavily.

"Who is that? Who did you summon?" Christian looked up to see two men on a wall about twenty yards away. One had brown hair and white skin that looked like he'd never seen the light of day in his life, and sitting in a throne looking chair angrily looking at the second man. The second man was short, bald on top with black hair on the sides and back of his head and had a look of horror on his face and cowering down from the first man.

'_What the hell? Where am I?'_ Christian thinks to himself as he gets up and looks around at his new and odd surroundings. Glancing to his left he sees a carcass that looked like it was a tiger that was mauled buy a bear while standing still.

"Help me!" The little fat man screeched as the jump down from the wall he was on, landing with a flop and bounced a little bit. He got up and kinda wattles his way to the confused LCpl.

"Get back here!" The other man said jumping down. "Both of you stop where you are!" Christian shouted raising his weapon. The two men stop where they were, "Now tell me; what am I doing here!" The marine demanded of the two.

"Help me please!" the fat man pleaded shaking his arms. "You, yeah you fatty, walk to me slowly and explain." The fat man quickly waddled over glancing back at the thinner man who used to be in the chair.

"Ok close enough, now you," pointing his shotgun at the taller man, "Come closer and stand next to him." the fat man flinched at the idea, "ah, don't do that, don't make **_any_** movements."

"Please you don't understand he is using me so summon monsters to fight for his pleasure! I brought you here to help me get away!" The second man was barely five yards away when he started fuming, "You little rat I'll kill you for this!" Then he started doing hand gestures.

"What are you doing?" Christian asked puzzled. The fat man gave a shriek and started running towards the double-door that was behind Christian.

'_He's not a threat, but what the hell is this guy doing?'_

The man stops the hand signs, then pulls out a scroll, "Art of summoning!" the man shouts, and the scroll starts to glow like a light bulb.

"No! No more summoning!" Christian yelled then fired at the man, as ten poofs of smoke appeared. The tall man goes down hard and screaming. He wasn't close enough to kill, but close enough stop what he was doing; however, it was about three words too late.

"I can't open the door!" the little fat man screamed in horror as he yanked on the door with all his might. "We're going to be eaten alive!" the man screamed like a little schoolgirl, then proceeded to break down and start crying.

As the pale man is rolling on the floor, the smoke cleared enough to revile ten big, almost tiger looking monsters. They had huge teeth, dead black eyes, and had to be eight feet long. The odd thing was how the body was shaped; the shoulders of the beast were two times bigger than the waist was.

"Oh they look pissed, hehehe…nice kitty, just stay there, you want a treat? Chew on that guy, ok?" He says with a small 'I can't believe this is happening' kind of laugh while slowly backing up toward the door.

The pale, bloody man rolling on the ground in agony caught the attention of almost all of the monsters. They licked there chops, then jumped on the man with all their weight and teeth ripping into him, the screams didn't last long, but that didn't help the marine in his situation as he stairs down one of them hoping not to entice it to attack him to.

Suddenly the doors swung open and two figures came flying through the door, this sent the fat man flying a couple feet and rolling to a pathetic stop. Looking back to see what the noise was about, was Christians worst mistake, the door flying open set one of the monsters attacking him. Before he could even react to the sudden jar of the beast slamming into him, he was on the ground with his beloved shotgun in the monsters gigantic teeth.

'_At least its not my arm!'_ he thought until the monster thrashed its head left and right a few times and broke the strap that held the weapon to his body, also sending it flying. _'This is it; I'm going to die. Here where nobody knows, by this… thing!"_ He thought as the monsters head started to come back for him.

He squinted his eyes waiting for it to happen and as he tried to push it away, when out of the corner of his eye something flew and hit the beast straight in the eye, forcing it to flinch back violently giving him a split second to crawl away. While the beast shook and the object fell to the ground.

'_A throwing knife?'_ He thought as he flipped around to pick himself up, facing the door and about to start running out, but instead he ran into somebody. It was a tall, silver haired man wearing a mask and a band with a metal plate with a swirl in the center covering one eye.

"Yo." He said raising his right hand as kind of a wave. Stepping back a little, the marine was about to draw his pistol when a second voice said, "I wouldn't step back anymore, well unless you want to become dinner that is." Looking over to see who else may summon something to kill him, he saw a woman standing with one hand on her hip and the other twirling a throwing knife. She was wearing a fish net looking top an orange skirt, and a trench coat, and wearing a maniacal look on her face.

'_Whoa, who's the babe?'_ He thought when the silver haired guy stated, "Umm you may want to turn around…" pointing behind him.

He quickly turned around while drawing his pistol, pointing it at the monster only to see more throwing knives hit the monster killing it. This finally got all the other monsters to stop chewing on the other man and start focusing on the now present threats.

"Well this doesn't look good." The silver man said with no expression in the ¼ part of his face that was showing. "Yeah, I'm gonna assume your not going to kill me. So…you got a plan?" Christian replied backing up trying to keep his professionalism.

The man pulled out a throwing knife, Christian looked over in disbelief, "Your not serious, hand to hand, against _that_!" The guy gave him a blank stare, looked at what the marine was holding, then back at him. "And what is that supposed to do? Besides I'm a Jounin, hand to hand it's what I do." The marine stared blankly at him, "This is a pistol… and what's a Jounin?"

"Hey Kakashi, quit the chitchat we have a mission to do!" the woman yelled irritated. "Alright, lets get this over with." _'Mission huh… I guess I'll join for now'_ Christian thought. "Alright, lets get this over with." He said and jumped, he didn't even stress and he went twenty or thirty feet in the air to land twenty or thirty yards away to end up close to one of the beasts, slicing it once in the head killing it and jump back.

'_That's not possible! What, do physics not apply here or what?'_ The woman did the same, but looked better and she didn't stop moving unlike that man. _'Ok, I'm feeling left out. Time for me to do something.'_

He took aim at one of the beasts then squeezed off one round from his pistol, hitting it just below the eye and traveling through its skull. Kakashi's eye actually showed surprise at the fact that little thing was able to do such damage.

"Well that was different! Where can I get one of thoughs?" The woman was now standing next him now, looking at the weapon with great interest. The marine now noticed that she was standing next to him, "Wait…you were just over there…" "Yeah, so?" she replied standing up straight, "Then how are you… never mind I've been confused since I got here."

Kakashi then showed up next to them holding the shotgun, "I believe this is yours." He said as he handed him the weapon. "Yes thanks… so six more, two each sound good?" he asks the two. "Sure sounds fun, I'm Anko by the way." "I'm Kakashi." "You're a Jounin too I'm guessing?" "That's right!" she said with an evil smile. "I'm Lance Corporal Christian, I'm a Marine." Anko and Kakashi looked at each other confused. "Good at least we all don't know what the other is talking about." Christian said shouldering his shotgun.

'_Lance Corporal? Marine?'_ They both thought. "Intros later, killing now." Christian said as he saw all the monsters rushing them. They all spread out and attacked, Anko and Kakashi were suddenly stopped by the sound out of the shotgun firing and what it did to the monster directly in front of him. It didn't have a head anymore it was blown messily off.

"Forget the little one, I want that!" she shouted as she jumped again and came down slashing a beast across the throat, and then smiled.

'_Ok that's kinda creepy…'_ the marine thought as he saw Kakashi doing hand signs. _'Shit, more summoning?' _then without warning a piece of ground came up in a point and stabbed through three of beasts. "Hey, you stole my kill!" she yelled at him, and then looked to the marine who was now in total shock at what he saw.

'_Did he do that? With his hands? Where the hell am I? What kind of people are they? More importantly… Where can I learn to do that!'_ As the marine was pondering this Anko decided to take the chance to get the last kill, even though it was heading straight to Kakashi, who wasn't moving an inch, hell he didn't even bat an eye as Anko slashed it centimeters from his face.

"Cutting that one a little close don't you think?" He asked her, as she stood back up smiling and said, "Let's see so that makes me four, you four, and that guy two, dang a tie." They start walking over to the marine then Anko stops Kakashi. "Hey I got an idea, lets use him as a tie breaker, what cha think?" she said smiling with a maniacal look on her face, "You would… you just want that weapon." He replied eyeing here. "Yeah you're right, never mind." _'Besides he's not too bad looking.'_


	3. Journey to Konoha

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** in any way shape or form own any part of the USMC (United States Marine Corps) or any part of Naruto!!

Author Notes: The Marines in this story in completely made up. (obviously)

I also would like to say that I am not in the military (yet) and I will try to get as many details correct, so please, **give me a break!**

**This is my first Fanfic so suggestions are welcomed, but please be gentle.**

","  Means someone is speaking.

',_'_  And _Italics_ Means someone's thoughts.

Here are some ranks used. (High to low)

Rank abbreviations: Msgt Master Sergeant, GySgt Gunnery Sergeant, SSgt Staff Sergeant, Sgt Sergeant, CPL Corporal, LCpl Lance Corporal, PFC Private First Class

'_Did he do that? With his hands? Where the hell am I? What kind of people are they? Most importantly… Where can I learn to do that!'_ As the marine was pondering this Anko decided to take the chance to get the last kill, even though it was heading straight to Kakashi, who wasn't moving an inch, hell he didn't even bat an eye as Anko slashed it centimeters from his face.

"Cutting that one a little close don't you think?" He asked her, as she stood back up smiling and said, "Let's see so that makes me four, you four, and that guy two, dang a tie." They start walking over before she stops him. "Hey I got an idea, lets use him as a tie breaker, what cha think?" she said smiling with a maniacal look on her face, "You would… you just want that weapon." He replied eyeing her. "Yeah you're right, never mind." _'Besides he's not too bad looking.'_

As Kakashi and Anko start walking over to the little fat man, Anko glances at the marine whose face hasn't changed from the look of utter shock. "Wonder what's his problem?" she asked pointing to the marine. "Don't know." Kakashi replied picking up the fat man and putting him upright.

"You're the summoner known as Satsuki, correct?" He asks with his one eye focused on his every move.

"Yes that's right. I'm Satsuki Michihiro, thank you so much for rescuing me!" Satsuki says trying to give Kakashi a hug. "Don't try it, we didn't rescue you, we were sent by the Hokage to come and retrieve you. You're now our prisoner."

The marine finally snapping out of his trance, "Wait, if you're a summoner then how was he able to do it, and why are you doing it for him?" Kakashi and Anko thought about it and found that he was right it didn't really make sense. All three look at Satsuki waiting for his answer.

Satsuki jumped when all three focused their attention on him with a glare. "Ehhh… well you see I'm much more experienced in all summoning jutsu." "Ok what's a jutsu? and why didn't you just summon one to kill him then walk out the door, well… summon one other than me?" He said while fixing his strap and putting his weapon on his back.

'_Did he really just ask that?'_ Anko thought shaking her head in disbelief.

Satsuki tuned to him to explain. "Well a jutsu is a product of using chakra which is a mixture of the energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience, using hand seals to focus it you can do almost anything. As for why I brought you, because you looked like you could help the most."

"Ok…" nodding his head, "So why not choose someone with more combat experience?"

"You were the first one I saw that I thought could actually do it, and you were skilled, and I couldn't stand being here anymore!" Christian looked around, then back at him and just nodded his head in understanding.

"Can we walk and talk I want to get home!" Anko yelled at the conversing two. "Yes lets." Said Satsuki walking to the door accompanied by Kakashi and Anko.

"Hey!" Christian yelled at them, they turned around to look at him, "How the hell am I supposed to get home?" Kakashi looked at Satsuki and he knew what he was going to say, so he readied himself for the marine's reaction.

"You can't, I can only summon not send." Satsuki said before he dived behind Anko.

"WHAT!!!" He yelled as he jumped at him, but Kakashi stopped him and was holding him back from ripping the little man to shreds.

"YOU FAT LITTLE BASTARD! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW HUH? DID YOU THINK THAT FAR?" Satsuki was shaking in fear at this point. "Well not really." He said looking down.

'_Wrong answer, very wrong."_ Kakashi thought as he struggled to keep the marine from mauling the little man to death.

"You can't kill him we need him," Kakashi said in a strained voice, "come to the village and we can work something out." The marine started to calm down still glaring at the cowering man.

Anko whispered to Satsuki, "I suggest you don't get within arms reach of him." With a little laugh.

"Fine…" Christian replied reluctantly. Kakashi slowly let go of him and motioned for Anko to keep Satsuki away from him, she nodded and they all started to walk out the door into a tunnel that went up at an angle.

'_We're underground?'_ Christian thought as he took glances at Satsuki. Two hours after they exited the tunnel Christian decided to break the defining silence, "So what's the village were going to called?"

"Konoha." Kakashi said blankly while pulling out a little yellow book. _'Wow how specific…'_ Christian thought as he observed his surroundings. He was walking on a wide dirt trail that looked like it would fit four lanes of traffic. The trail was in a thick, lush forest that sounded busy with life.

'_Reminds me of home.'_ Christian thought as stared inside the forest.

Christian was torn from his thought when Anko asked, "Hey by the way," she looked back, "What's a marine?"

"A marine is an elite warrior of the United States. What's a Jounin?"

"An elite ninja warrior."

"Oh so we're elites, that cool, so what are your ranks?"

Anko looks at Kakashi with a look that says 'obviously elite there doesn't mean being smart', "Our rank is Jounin."

"Oh I see now so there is no real rankings inside the status." All three look at him with confused faces, "Well I'm a marine, that's just what branch I'm in and the status of warrior I am. If I was in the Navy I'd be a sailor, if I was in the Air Force I'd be a Air man, if I was in the Army I'd be a soldier."

"…" Came from all of them.

"Ok still confusing… umm… In the marines and other branches of our military there are several different ranks, like enlisted like I am, Officers, and Warrant Officers. In each type of enlistment there are individual rankings that everyone gets. In the enlistment there are Private, Private First Class, Lance Corporal, Corporal, Sergeant, Staff Sergeant, Gunnery Sergeant and so on." Everyone still looks confused.

"Damn how many of them are there? How do you keep track?" Anko exclaimed figuring everyone was going to ask it anyways.

He laughed, "Yeah I know it's complicated, it took me a long time to figure them out and I still call higher ranks the wrong one, (sigh) that's probably why I'm still a Lance Corporal. Well see these," he points to his rank insignia, "They are defined by how many you have and/or some kind of inner insignia. Nothing is Private; one is Private First Class; one with cross rifles is Lance Corporal. Then when it reaches three up if that person goes up another rank, the marks get curved and start going down. All in all each type of rank gets something else, it takes awhile to learn."

"You know, I'm kinda glad there are only a few for ninja, cause I'm getting a headache." Anko said while rubbing her forehead.

"Well what about you how many are there?" Christian asked looking a Kakashi. "Not that many. There's the starting, which is Genin fresh out of the academy, if they get past the Genin exam. Then there's Chunin after the Genin take the Chunin exams or do a certain number of missions they can become a Chunin. Then you have, of course, us Jounin with the same type of abilities to reach this rank as the last. Then the Hokage which there is only one of, which commands all of the ninja in the village, you'll be talking to him when we get to Konoha." Kakashi explained all this without a shred of emotion, but then again with his face covered he really couldn't tell.

Christian nodded, "So the academy anyone could go to?"

"Well no, there is an age limit, and you're to old."

"You're kidding I'm only twenty-one, I joined when I was eighteen. Are you telling me that you have kids learning how too kill?"

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying, they join young so they can train their bodies and minds for what a ninja must know and be able to do."

"Damn even if I wanted to I couldn't…well what's the max age?"

"Max…" Kakashi looks up, then back to Christian, "About twelve or thirteen, why?"

"Holy crap they really are just kids, the youngest you can join the U.S. military is eighteen, the oldest I think is forty or so."

"That's a big gap, I'm going to assume that they have physical test they must pass."

"Course, they go through a physical checkup to see if they can even enter boot camp, then they have to pass that, only then can they officially be part of the military."

"Hmm… makes sense." After the conversation it was again complete silence for about an hour, until "If Lance Corporal is your rank and Christian is your name do you have a first name?" Anko asks turning to face the Marine.

Lost by the sudden and random question it took a second or two for him to answer. "Oh well my first name is Kyle."

Anko turned back around to face forward "Ok so Kyle Christian… sounds funny!" she snickered. "Yeah to you, but it's a common name in the U.S." he said coldly to her back"

'_Anko sounds funny to me but I'm not bagging on her about it, then again I'm not in the U.S. or even in the same reality.'_ He thought as up ahead he began to see a gate. "Wow you really weren't too far away, so what took so long?"

"Couldn't find it until they saw the man who was eaten, seen near the area and the entrance was found." Kakashi said without looking up from his book. Kyle looks over to what Kakashi was reading, "Is that porn you're reading?" he says surprised.

"Icha Icha Paradise." He said without even looking up from his book.

'_So yes I'm guessing it is porn…"_ Kyle thought shaking his head.

"Umm…" Satsuki said to get everyone's attention, "before we get there I think I should do something." "Hold it were almost there." Anko said irritated just by hearing his voice. "No not that!" He yelled at her but quickly got his attitude adjusted when she glared at him, "hehehe… sorry but no not that. Lets stop for a second this won't take more than a minute." Anko looked at Kakashi, he looked up and at her and nodded and they all stopped.

"Kyle come closer please." He motioned for him to near, Kyle looked at Anko in a way that said 'be ready to kill him if he tries to do anything'. He walks up, and Satsuki slowly lifted his hands to his shoulders, _'If he tries to kiss me I don't care if they need him alive, I'll just kill him'_ a shot of light went from his hands to Kyle's body and dropped him towards the ground. Anko immediately slammed Satsuki to the ground with a knife to his neck, and Kakashi caught Kyle in mid fall. When the white light went away Kakashi and Anko were shocked at what they saw.

Kyle got up and yelled, "What the hell was that!?" He was reaching for his gun when he realized something was wrong. "What? Why are your looking at me like that?" He slapped his hand over his mouth then looked over him self everything looked fine, but his voice was a higher pitch.

Kakashi stood up and Kyle looked at him, but now he had to look **up** at him. For the first time he saw surprise in his eye, and it scarred him.

Kyle looked at Satsuki, "What. Did. You do. To me?" Satsuki got his face out of the ground and smiled, "Well since you can't go home, and you sounded like you wanted to become a ninja but were too old, not any more!"

Kyle's eyes went wide, "You…what?" the wide eyes were quickly replaced with killing intent, "You could've told me before! I thought you were trying to killing me!" he yelled and again Kakashi was left with the job of holding back the furious marine. "You can't kill him, remember?" This time he was holding him off the ground, which pissed Kyle off even more.

"Let go of me I'm not some little ki-" he stopped himself before he finished and just stop fighting. Kakashi slowly lets go and walks in front of him. Kyle takes off his helmet and sighs.

Stroking his hair Kyle think to himself _'Great now I'm a kid, in some other reality, with nobody like me, and in a culture I don't even know a thing about, and I have hair…'_ Kyle feels the top of his head, "Ok so how old am I?"

"Twelve," Satsuki said, "can you get off me now?" he said to Anko, "Sure", she lifted him up and pulled some line out of her pack on her leg and tied his hands together.

"Good, now you can't do anything else to any of us." Kyle said and they started walking to the village again. "Why do this to me now and why didn't you ask?" Kyle asked Satsuki while jogging to catch up.

"Well wouldn't you rather go into a village as a kid and everyone think you are one, or go in as an adult, turn into a kid and people think you just a freak with a pedophile fetish?"

"Good point, wait… did you just call be a pedophile? Man you are so close to me not caring why these two want you." He said glaring at him.

Kakashi pulled him back to make sure he didn't try to lash out and finally deal what damage Satsuki deserves. And again the silence over took the four as they finally got to the gate.

'_Damn, either they don't like outsiders or they are really paranoid because this gate is about four or five stories tall.' _


	4. Hokage' Offer

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** in any way shape or form own any part of the USMC (United States Marine Corps) or any part of Naruto!!

Author Notes: The Marines in this story in completely made up. (obviously)

I also would like to say that I am not in the military (yet) and I will try to get as many details correct, so please, **give me a break!**

**This is my first Fanfic so suggestions are welcomed, but please be gentle.**

","  Means someone is speaking.

',_'_  And _Italics_ Means someone's thoughts.

Here are some ranks used. (High to low)

Rank abbreviations: Msgt Master Sergeant, GySgt Gunnery Sergeant, SSgt Staff Sergeant, Sgt Sergeant, CPL Corporal, LCpl Lance Corporal, PFC Private First Class

---

"Well wouldn't you rather go into a village as a kid and everyone think you are one, or go in as an adult, turn into a kid and people think you just a freak with a pedophile fetish?"

"Good point, wait… did you just call be a pedophile? Man you are so close to me not caring why these two want you." He said glaring at him.

Kakashi pulled him back to make sure he didn't try to lash out and finally deal what damage Satsuki deserves. And again the silence over took the four as they finally got to the gate.

'_Damn, either they don't like outsiders or they are really paranoid because this gate is about four or five stories tall.' _

---

"Big enough?" Kyle says to them. "Well we don't just let anyone walk in," Kakashi says razing a hand to his covered mouth, "Open the gate!" he yells. A man in the tower looks over then disappears.

"Well yeah but isn't this overkill?" Kakashi goes back to his book, "No."

The gates begin to open, and as they start to enter they hear off to the left, "Hey Kakashi looks like you got a prisoner!" "Damn…" Kyle looks over and sees a group of people walking to them. One was kinda tall, huge nose, with huge black eye brows, black bowl cut hair and has a stupid looking smile on his face. The second looked like him but was wearing a full green spandex suit. _'That's not right…'_ Kyle thought trying not to laugh.

The third was a girl wearing a pink Chinese style top; sweat pants, and brown hair tied in buns. The forth looked dead serious, long brown hair, about as tall as the girl, but the thing that got Kyle's attention was his eyes, they were a white-ish lavender color.

"Yes Gai I have a prisoner…how observant of you." Kakashi replies to the stupid looking man. "So who's this little guy then?"

'_He did not just call me little guy'_ Kyle thought while turning the safety on his gun off, and glaring at he Gai. The girl just giggled at Kyle's reaction.

"Don't mess with him he can and will hurt you." Anko warned hoping he would keep pressing his buttons. Gai looks at Kyle, and then to Kakashi, to Anko then back to Kyle, "Nah this guy wouldn't hurt me! He doesn't look too dangerous!" "Not him you should worry about, trust me." Kakashi said eyeing the shotgun Kyle had in both hands.

"Yes well we must be going, we have a mission to do, so see you all later." Gai said and proceeded to walk through the gate. While they were walking the kid with the odd eyes and Kyle exchanged glances, Kyle put the safety back on, and then they went their separate ways.

"Who's the idiot?" Kyle asked while they kept walking. "That's Gai, he's a Jounin and that was his team of Genin. The one that looked like him is Lee, the girl was Ten-Ten, and I think and the last one was Neji, he's of the Hyuuga clan."

"Hmm…" _'He better not call me little again'_ Kyle thought looking back at the gate.

They enter the housing district, Kyle just started taking in the new surroundings with a smile._ 'Wow it's like old school Japan, buildings, no cars or trucks, no planes, kids running around and everyone seems content'_ "Like what you see?" Kakashi said in response to Kyle's smile.

"Yeah, it's peaceful." Just then he notices four faces in a mountain and starts laughing. "That's almost scary!" "Anko and Kakashi give him a glare when they see what he's talking about. Waving his hands and trying to calm down he says still kinda laughing, "No no no I'm just saying that it's scary because we also have four important people to our countries history engraved in a mountain," he took a deep breath, "It just took me by surprise, sorry for laughing."

"Well, I didn't know anyone else would think of it that's all…" Kyle then just shut up realizing he just did something very stupid not even ten minutes into the village. "Don't worry about it, I probably would've done the same." Kakashi said trying to make the atmosphere not so dense.

As they kept walking it got more and more crowded with people going about their day, and some people stopped and looked over Kyle with a funny look. "Is there something on my face?" Kakashi looked around then at Kyle, "No, but I think it's two things. One: you're an outsider and they don't know who you are, Second: Your clothes." Kyle looked down at what he was wearing and replied jokingly, "Yeah I guess desert camouflage doesn't make sense in the forest."

They approached a tall building in the center of town, went in and climbed several flights of stairs then finally reached the second to top floor and stopped.

Kakashi put his book away then turned to Kyle, "Stay here, Anko and I will go in, do our report then come back and get you." Kyle nodded and sat down on the bench outside the Hokage' office. Kakashi knocked on the door, "Come in." came from the room, he opened the door went through, Satsuki and Anko followed right after.

"Well at least I get to rest." Kyle said sitting back and putting the shotgun on his lap.

In the Hokage' Office 

"Lord Hokage," Kakashi said bowing, "mission complete with total success. This is the summoner Satsuki Michihiro." The old man in the chair looked at Satsuki, who jumped when his gaze fell on him. The Hokage motioned Satsuki to sit in the chair in front of his desk, when he did Kakashi and Anko stood on either side of him just behind enough to be out of view.

"So…why did Genzo hold you captive?" The Hokage asked sitting back comfortably in his chair. "He captured me to summon creatures to fight for his entertainment!" he exclaimed getting mad at the thought of being used for entertainment.

"Hn…why didn't you just summon something to kill him instead of your friend sending us on a wild goose chase?" the Hokage said irritated that he had to send his people out to get him.

Anko and Kakashi replied at the same time, "He did."

"Were they just not strong enough?" He asked eyeing the two. "Well he's sitting outside your door right now."

Outside the Hokage' Office 

"Achoo! They must be talking about me…" Kyle said while looking at the man down the hall that keeps walking in-between two rooms.

Inside the Hokage' Office 

"What do you mean 'sitting outside my door?" The Hokage said sternly like he thought a demon was out there.

"Sorry if I wasn't clear on that," Kakashi bowed, "He is a warrior from another land that Satsuki summoned a few minutes before we got there." "Yes he is very good!" Satsuki blurted out with a smile, "He comes from an elite force called Marines and has weapons that are very powerful!" Anko smiled evilly and nodded in agreement with Satsuki.

"Ok send him home." He waved at the summoner. "I can't." he replied looking down. "What? Why not, you brought him here send him back." "That's just it you can't send something back, all the monsters that won the matches Genzo killed so they wouldn't turn on him after. True he can summon things but not like my abilities. The only way he can get home is by someone there summoning him, and there aren't any Jutsu' where he comes from, Chakra isn't even accessible in his realm."

Everyone in the room just stood there looking at him and thinking the same thing, _'No Chakra, how is he alive? How does this guy fight without that?'_ Couple of the guards that were in the room snickered at the thought that there was a warrior that couldn't use Chakra.

"That's a little peace of info you left out... But I can feel that he does have it, and a good supply too." Anko said with a glare at Satsuki. "Well I think that when he came threw that the rules of here now allows him to use Chakra but he doesn't know how. Maybe he could also become a ninja and serve to earn his keep!" he said looking at the Hokage with hope that he would say yes.

"Before I speak with him, what do you know about him?" The Hokage said without his focus drifting away from Satsuki.

"Well his name is Kyle Christian, he is a Lance Corporal in the United States Marine Corps. His culture is very different from ours so he may not know some customs, he was twenty-one but now is twelve, I changed his age so he could become a ninja if you aloud him too. And to clear up something, a Marine is an elite warrior of his military."

"Right…" the Hokage said pulling out a peace of paper, then wrote something on it. "Give this to Iruka immediately and send him in." He said to his assistant standing next to the door.

He walk over got the paper then went to the door, he opened it stuck his head out and saw Kyle sitting on the bench wiping his shotgun with a rag. "You, come in." Kyle put the rag in his vest, put his weapon on his back and took a deep breath, stood up and entered the office, and then the man exited and closed the door behind him.

As he was walking to Kakashi's side he sees a man in a chair that has a red and white hat on and is starring right at him. _'Ok Kyle don't screw this up!'_ he thought as he glanced around to his sides and looked around the office, it was big, lots of guards which some were snickering at him.'

"Sir." Kyle said nodding at the man, who nodded back. "So Kyle was it?"

"Yes sir."

"I understand you were summoned by Satsuki, correct?"

"Yes that's correct. He brought me here to help him."

"Hmm… so he tells me. Odd outfit for the forest don't you think?"

"Well yes, but before I was brought here, I was fighting a war in a desert country called Iraq. I was with my squad when he brought me here."

"And your squad didn't come with you I'm guessing." He sighed and continued, "Well I have an offer for you since its been brought to my attention that you can no longer go back."

"Yeah that's correct." Kyle said gritting his teeth, clinching his fists, and giving Satsuki a glare.

"Well since you are now the maximum age to become a ninja, if I send you to the academy and you pass, you work for us. You get the same pay, benefits, training as all the others," he saw Kyle start to smile, "however, you will be the low man in everything, you get the last of the others. The only reason I'm going to allow you to join the academy so late is because the new year started a week ago and you already have basic training, do I make myself clear?"

Kyle smirked, "yes sir." The Hokage smiled, "Good, a man is coming here, he is a sensei at the academy, he will see if you can use Chakra or not. From what he has told me (points to Satsuki) you may now be able to. If Iruka tells me that you have learned even one simple Jutsu, you will be allowed to enter the academy, if you cannot…well we'll talk about it if it comes to that." Kyle nodded in under standing as a knock came on the door. "Come in." the Hokage said and a man stepped threw. He was average height, had brown hair back in a ponytail, and had a scar across the top of his nose and a little before the eyes.

The man walks up and bows, "Lord Hokage where is the new student?" "Right there in the camo." The Hokage says and points to Kyle, who bends forward to see him and waved. "Oh… can I take him to another room for a while so you can continue your work?" "Yes of course, come back when you're done." Iruka bows again and walks behind Kyle, "Follow me please." Kyle saluted the Hokage and got odd looks from some people in the room, "Pleasure to meet you sir." Turned around and walk behind Iruka as they both left the room and proceeded down the hall.

The Hokage looked at Satsuki, "Well you were right about cultural differences, now for you."

In another room in the building 

"Here we are." Kyle and Iruka stopped and entered into a room down the hall from where they just were. After they entered he closed the door he turned around to introduce himself.

"I am Iruka Umino, Sensei at the ninja academy for hidden leaf ninja. I'm going to give you a…crash course in controlling Chakra. So it's Kyle right?"

"Yes sir." Kyle nodded. Iruka smiled, "Ok take off your…belt and vest you won't need thoughs right now, it's just weighing you down."

Kyle was kind of uneasy about taking off his weapons and Kevlar vest but since he didn't really have a choice he did. He was kind of relieved that he got to take off his heavy equipment that he didn't really need. Kyle walks to the wall and sets his shotgun and helmet down on the floor where the wall meets, then takes off his belt that has his shotgun ammo, grenades, and C4 on it and sets it down with a thud.

Hokage' Office 

Kakashi and Anko look around, "Wonder what that was?" Anko said and Kakashi just shrugged.

Back to Iruka and Kyle 

Next Kyle takes off his Kevlar vest and drops it from knee level and it lands with another thud even bigger than the last.

Hokage' Office 

Everyone in the room looks around this time, "there it is again, what is he doing throwing the kid?" Kakashi again just shrugged. One of the guards this time left to see what the thuds were.

Back to Iruka and Kyle   
"Well got a lot of stuff huh?" Iruka said jokingly. Kyle put down his sidearm and unsecured it so he could pull it out quickly if he needed it, then he turned around and smiled, "well yeah we went out for a mission and needed twice what we usually took because of all the insurgents."   
"Ah so you have combat experience, good then your ahead of the class in that. How much weight is that anyways?" Kyle walked over in front of Iruka, "Well the helmet is five pounds, the vest is thirty pounds, C4 about ten pounds, shotgun four pounds, shotgun ammo about fifteen pounds, pistol one pound, pistol ammo three pounds, about two pounds water, one pound meal ready to eat (MRE), and my kbar knife is about eight ounces. So yeah it's a lot of weight for us, but we get used to it.   
"Wow that's," Iruka looks up and adds it up, "about seventy one pounds eight ounces, ninjas don't carry anywhere near that much." After that sentence someone walked in and saw Kyle without his gear on, "What was all that thumping?" he asked, Kyle look at him and pointed to his gear near the wall, "That was me putting down my gear." He looked at it and nodded then walked back out.   
"Well now that that is out of the way, how about we start?" Iruka asked and Kyle eagerly nodded. Umino Umino 


	5. Accepted

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** in any way shape or form own any part of the USMC (United States Marine Corps) or any part of Naruto!!

Author Notes: The Marines in this story in completely made up. (obviously)

I also would like to say that I am not in the military (yet) and I will try to get as many details correct, so please, **give me a break!**

**This is my first Fanfic so suggestions are welcomed, but please be gentle.**

**_Soooo sorry I haven't been able to update!!! My small insignificant profile explains why. Again sorry for it all! _**

","  Means someone is speaking.

',_'_  And _Italics_ Means someone's thoughts.

** **Means action (like sighing)

Here are some ranks that may be used. (High to low)

Rank abbreviations: Msgt Master Sergeant, GySgt Gunnery Sergeant, SSgt Staff Sergeant, Sgt Sergeant, CPL Corporal, LCpl Lance Corporal, PFC Private First Class

---

"Wow that's," Iruka looks up and adds it up, "about seventy one pounds eight ounces, ninjas don't carry anywhere near that much." After that sentence someone walked in and saw Kyle without his gear on, "What was all that thumping?" he asked, Kyle looked at him and pointed to his gear near the wall, "That was me putting my gear on the floor." The man looked at it, nodded, and then walked back out.  
"Well now that that's out of the way, how about we start?" Iruka asked and Kyle eagerly nodded. 

---

"Ok now the first Jutsu you're going to learn is the Transformation Jutsu. This Jutsu will let you turn yourself into someone else. You are going to practice turning into me." Iruka explained. "Ok, well I apologize in advance then." Kyle says jokingly with a semi-worried look. "Yeah well no first try is perfect. Now the way that chakra works is that chakra mixed with spiritual energy, focused in hand seals. Now to gather chakra, you need to focus, so sit down for your first try." Kyle and Iruka sat down cross-legged across from each other.

"Ok now close your eyes and just think about it, and "will" your body to build it, if you do it correctly, it's pretty noticeable, you can feel it." Iruka stopped talking and just sat, and watched him, trying to sense if he was building chakra or not.

After a few minutes of silence pass, Kyle builds his first small amount of chakra. "I feel a warm bulge in my chest…is that normal?" Kyle asked still sitting with his eyes closed. Iruka smiles, "Yeah it's normal. Well we now know you can build chakra, now to actually use it. Now you can't do this in combat, building chakra with your eyes closed isn't smart, but for now it's ok. Now open your eyes and look." Kyle opened his eyes to see Iruka's ands up and making a cross (+) with his forefingers and middle fingers.

"This is the hand seal for most transformations." Iruka said and Kyle put his hands in the same positions. "I know that there has to be more to this than this." Kyle said looking at Iruka in surprise at the so far simplicity of transforming. "Well yes of course. The right amount of chakra has to be used, if you give it too little or too much it will be deformed and useless." Kyle nodded then asked, "So how do I know the right amount?" "It's hit and miss." Iruka said smiling. "You want me to guess?" Kyle exclaims wide-eyed. _'Oh this isn't gonna end well…'_

"Yeah not the best news, but for any Jutsu it takes several tries to get it right. Mostly because each hand seal takes a different amount of chakra, and some seals have certain meanings, like ones for fire, water, and of course one for transformations. It's like a combination to do a Jutsu." Kyle now has a blank stare as he tries to take in what he just heard. Kyle closes his eyes, and takes a deep relaxing breath before looking back at Iruka. "Soooo…how do I actually **do** a transformation?"

"Well do the hand seal, picture who you want to change into, choose an amount of chakra, then say 'transform' then you'll turn into whom you chose. Now remember that you have to "will" this to happen." Iruka explained, and then scooted himself back a few feet, "Ok, now go ahead."

"_This is gonna hurt isn't it?"_ Kyle thought blankly as he took another deep breath. Kyle closed his eyes, did the hand seal and pictured Iruka, "Transform!" _"Work damn it!"_ Kyle said and smoke covered his entire body. Iruka smiled at the fact that he knew Kyle could perform a Jutsu. The smoke cleared and the smile on Iruka's face went away and was replaced with a weak smile and a twitching left eyebrow.

"So, do I look like you?" Kyle asks looking at Iruka with a weak smile, which quickly turned into a look of failure and disappointment, "By that expression I guess not…" Kyle had Iruka's clothes, height, and figure right, but not his face. His face looked like someone beat it with a hammer for ten minutes. The nose was four inches long and one inch out of place to just below the right eye, hair was the right color, but the left half was too long and stuck straight out, and the scar covered the entire left cheek and where the nose should've been.

"Well not bad for a first try…_ (sigh) _now change back and try again." Iruka says finally getting his composure back. "Yeah umm… how?" "Think about changing back and "will" it to happen." "Oh ok." Kyle closed his eyes and imagined himself changing back, another poof of smoke and he went back to normal.

Kyle felt a huge shiver go streaking down his spin, "Whoa! Ah hate thoughs!" Iruka just laughed and made the comment, "Feel funny?" Kyle shaking it off smiles back and replies, "Yeah it did, ever get used to it?" "After a while…assuming you can do it correctly that is." A frown came across Kyle's face that just said 'Oh goodie…'

"Ok now try again, I noticed that you used a lot of chakra that try, this time not as much, ok?" Iruka instructed, Kyle nodded and tried again, "Transform!" A poof of smoke, and the latest failure to add to Kyle's list is reviled. "_(Humph)_ Judging by your face, I don't even resemble you…" Kyle looks down at his body, "hell I don't even feel close to the last one." Iruka is now fuming steam from his ears and is as red as an apple. Iruka sat up straight and took a breath, "Ok… That has… no IS the worst transformation I have ever seen…heck Naruto does better…" Kyle looked up confused, "Who is Nar-" Iruka cut him off and continued, "A student…you barely put anything into that one…I mean look at me…I mean… you." Kyle looked back down. _"Ok sudden attitude change dude…though I don't blame him…"_ "Look at you, that's disgraceful… You're more than a head too short, you aren't the right size for the **actual** me, you're arms aren't anywhere near being correct or even the same length, your feet are both gigantic, and your face hasn't even changed!"

Kyle was silent looking down at his body thinking, _"It's about time he sounded like an instructor rather than a kindergarten teacher…"_ Kyle took a deep breath and retuned himself back to normal, "Sorry sir, I'll get it this time." _"Or at least I hope so, this shit is way harder than it sounds!"_

Iruka took a deep breath and relaxed himself. "Ok try again." He said rubbing his forehead. "Yes sir." Kyle replied closing his eyes.

'_Ok I can do this; it's just like boot camp. Think of something bad that would happen if I didn't get this in boot camp. Cleaning the entire boys bathroom with your toothbrush, man that sucked, I should've kept my mouth shut."_

"Ok, lets do this!" Kyle says upbeat. With all his might he tries again. "Transform!" _'Work damn you'_ Kyle thinks to himself as he is engulfed the poof of smoke.

'_Please let this one work, I don't want to hear this guy bitch…again'_

As the smoke clears Iruka develops a smile that finally gives hope to Kyle. "Well well well… looks like you got it, really quick too, not too many people can do that. Good I'll to report back to the Hokage, so put your stuff back on."

Kyle looks himself over, he is an exact head to toe replica of Iruka, which puts an ear-to-ear grin on his face. "Sweet!" Kyle says as Iruka starts to laugh hysterically at the fact the only thing that didn't change was his voice. Kyle too starts to laugh as he turns back to himself and puts on his gear. Shaking his head Iruka pats him on the shoulder before leaving the room, "It's good enough, that's usually the hardest part anyways, it's your first time anyways, we cant expect too much from you." Kyle just smiles and shakes his head. _'Can't believe I didn't get it that time…eh I'm in anyways.'_ _(Sigh)_

"Wow I'm kinda winded from that, takes a toll on ya." Kyle says while closing the door behind him. "Yeah but it gets easier as you use chakra more and more, you'll see." Iruka said while they walk down the hall to the Hokage' office. Iruka knocks twice and waits for the ok to come in. A second later a guard pops his head out the door, "Please wait outside until the Hokage is ready to speak with you." He then goes back in and closes the door. "Ok that was kind of strange, but ok." Kyle says shrugging then proceeded to take a seat where he did earlier. Iruka took the seat next to him and they sat in silence for the next ten minutes.

Finally Kyle decides to break the silence, "So what do you teach at the academy?" Iruka looked up and smiled, "Well I teach all the basics, everything from throwing shuriken to chakra control and usage, to tactics." Kyle just smiles, "Good its just like boot camp. Except you don't look like you want to gut me like a fish, so I don't think its gonna be that bad." _'This'll be a piece of cake.'_

"Well I wouldn't say that, but if you work, we take it easier on you, if you slack then we crack down." Iruka says eyeing the door. Finally the door opens and they are aloud to enter.

Inside the office everything looked the same as when they left. They approached the desk, Iruka bowed and Kyle nodded again. "Well, he passes." Iruka says smiling. A smirk came across the Hokage' face.

"Good, then you can start your training Monday, your apartment will be paid for until you start missions. When you do, we will take a small amount of your paycheck for the cost of renting it during your training. Food will also be on the same system, is that understood?" Kyle smirks exactly like the Hokage, "Yes sir, crystal."

"Good Kakashi will show you to your home. Give this to the manager," The Hokage holds out a piece of paper for Kyle to grab, he reaches in to grab it and the Hokage mutters to him, "don't mess this up, got it?" Kyle looked up in surprise, "Ye yes sir." He mutters pulling the paper out of the Hokage' hand then following Kakashi out the door. Before the door shut he hears the Hokage say to someone in the room, "Now take him to the brig and make sure he can't even move his pinky." Kyle smirks as he finally got some satisfaction that Satsuki was about to go through all sorts of, hopefully unspeakable amounts of pain and torture.

They leave the building and start heading toward the apartment complex, Iruka caught up a couple minutes later holding another piece of paper with a list on it and handed it to Kyle.

"What's this?" Kyle asked looking at the list then back at Iruka.

"It's the supply list for the academy. Have everything by Monday maybe even practice a bit. Bring them when you come."

"What? Whoa wait you allow weapons in school?" Kyle asked in complete surprise. Iruka laughed, "yeah I guess for you that may seem odd but it's perfectly ok here, you can even bring one of yours just not that big one, ok?"

Kyle nodded and looked at the list, it was mostly weapons and supplies for the weapons. _'Now this is my kind of school'_ he thought with a smirk on his face. "Well I got to be getting back to the class, see you guys later."

"Yeah." Was all that came out of Kakashi, "Yeah thanks a lot!" Kyle said with a smile and a sharp nod. "Hey no problem." He gave a final wave then walked away.

"Well lets get going I have other things to do today." Kakashi said kind of annoyed that this was taking longer than he was hoping. Kyle starts to follow him with one eyebrow up looking at him, "What a little late to buy the newest issue of your book?" Kakashi looks back at him without any emotion, "How'd you know?" then turns back around and takes out his book and continues to read.

"…" Kyle goes back to looking around at everything that was happening around him. People were still giving him odd looks but he wasn't paying too much attention.

'This is so cool, not too many insanely tall buildings, nice open sky, no cars running around everywhere. There are a lot of ninja though, everywhere I look there seems to be at least one, they must act as police too."

"Hey Kakashi, what kind of missions do ninja do? Is it all smash & grab, or assassinations? Or so do you do other things too?" Kyle asked focusing all his hearing on him to try to hear over the crowed.

Without looking up from his book Kakashi replies, "No not all the time. We do other missions; of course the missions also depend on your rank. Some are, as you said, smash & grab, but we do everything from yard work, to bringing back lost pets. But thoughs are Genin level missions. Escorts and assassinations are mainly what Chunin and Jounin do. Like I said it depends on your rank."

Kyle nodded and had a disappointed look on his face. _'Great I'm gonna be demoted from Marine to some old ladies gardener.'_

**_Meanwhile at the academy_**

"We're going to get in so busted when Iruka comes back!" "Ruff!" says a boy with a dog in his coat. "So what! Live it up Kiba, just have fun!" replies a blond boy patting him on the back while below them, tied up in a rope is their substitute teacher.

"Hummummpfffhummffmehhmeee! Mow!" The man hog-tied on the ground tried to say.

Most of the class behind the two were laughing and carrying on not caring what they were doing. A pink haired girl,on the other hand, comes up behind them and smacks both of them behind there heads, "What do you two think your doing!? Naruto do you even care what Iruka-sensei is going to do to us when he gets back!? Did you even think that far!?" She said with a huge vain pulsing in her head.

"Ouch geez Sakura it's all just in fun, were going to untie him…when we leave. As for Iruka-sensei, he'll just give us the same how we are supposed to act like ninja not little kids! It's the same old thing over and over!" Sakura's vain in her head gets bigger and punches him in the top of the head sending the boy crashing into the ground.

"Holy crap! Run Akamaru!" Kiba and Akamaru jet away at the sight of Naruto's head running to the back of the class and hiding behind the desks. "Pff…losers." A boy sitting in the front with black hair and onyx eyes says.

The man tied on the ground begins to cry at his pathetic predicament. "Naruto look what you've done now!" she yells and starts to go over to untie the poor man, which keeps scooting away fearful that she would do the same. "Hey I'm trying to help y…" She says holding up the man with one arm and the other ready to punch him if he didn't sit still.

"What's going on here!?! I leave for less than an hour and you tie up the sub! Sakura I'm very disappointed in you!" Iruka yells at the sight of Sakura and the substitute. "What?" she says checking what she is doing then dropping the man to the ground. "No I was trying to help him! This idiot and Kiba tied him up, I was trying to untie him but he kept running away!" She points to both of them.

"SIT DOWN ALL OF YOU!" he yells then looks down to see the substitute teacher inch-worming his way out the door with tears still streaming down his face as he exits the room and goes down the hall.

Iruka slams the door behind him. "Whatever! I saw you! Not him, now all of you go sit down!" he yells to the class, and everyone quickly sat down and shut up. Iruka by this time was fuming; he took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Look just because I leave doesn't mean you can act like insane monkeys! I even gave you an assignment to do which should've done, is anyone even done with it?" everybody in the class raised their hand. "What how are **all** of you done?" A blond girl sitting in the center of three rows raises her hand to get his attention, "Well we all did it the easy way and all took one problem and did it, then told the others in the class there answer. We got done in no time." She says with a confident smile like she was the smartest thing ever.

"So you all **were** cheating! For that you all fail the assignment!" Iruka says pointing at her. Groans from everyone came all at once followed by the anger of everyone. "Ino you pig we all failed because you can't keep your mouth shut!" Sakura yelled followed by the other students in the class.

"Settle down! Settle down! Look class is almost over and I have an announcement to give." Iruka says centering himself in the front of the class.

"We have a test don't we?" came from one side of the class.

"We're going to have to do make up work, man this sucks." Came from another person.

"All this assignment stuff is so troublesome…lets just go home…" said boy with a ponytail and a dull expression on his face.

"No nothing like that, so be quiet and I'll tell you." Iruka bluntly said waiting for everyone to be quiet. "Starting Monday there will be a new student joining our class." He said with a big smile.

"Wow really! Cool what's his name? Where does he come from?" Naruto said enthusiastically. "Wait what makes you think he's a he, maybe he is a she, did you think of that?" Sakura said looking at him. "No, I'm making an assumption!" "Wow using big words now huh? Did you hurt yourself?" Ino said turning around to the other blond. "Oh shut up!" he snapped back.

"Be quiet!" The entire class stops gossiping on who this new person is, and what he was like. "Yes he is here in the village, his name is Kyle Christian, I know it sounds funny, but that's because he comes from a different land. They don't have ninja and he is here to learn. Now he's in his country's military so you shouldn't try pressing his buttons, got it?"

Couple of people snicker but quickly stop when Iruka glares at them. "Cool so when do we get to meet him? Is he coming to the next class?" Iruka looks to Kiba in the back row, "Yes like I said on Monday. As for meeting him he is probably walking around town. He has to buy all of his ninja equipment so you may want to give him a hand; his stuff isn't anywhere close to ours, so he may get confused. If you do want to meet him before class Monday you can go find him, he's wearing desert camo."

Several people started laughing, "Desert camo in the forest why?" "Because he didn't come here by choice and that's what he had on!" Iruka said to the general area of the question. "Ok class is over, if you do run into him, be nice, he doesn't know much about us!"

* * *

**Author note**,

I'm sorry this one took months to do but with all the crap between moving, trying to get a job, school, cars breaking down, girlfriend and stuff I have had no time and actually forgot for a while. But I promise continue with this story! Again I'm sorry for taking forever!


	6. The New Guy

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** in any way shape or form own any part of the USMC (United States Marine Corps) or any part of Naruto!!

Author Notes: The Marines in this story in completely made up. (obviously)

I also would like to say that I am not in the military (yet) and I will try to get as many details correct, so please, **give me a break!**

**This is my first Fanfic so suggestions are welcomed, but please be gentle. And please review! **

","  Means someone is speaking.

",_"_ And _Italics_ Means someone's thoughts.

** **Means action (like sighing)

Here are some ranks that may be used. (High to low)

Rank abbreviations: Msgt Master Sergeant, GySgt Gunnery Sergeant, SSgt Staff Sergeant, Sgt Sergeant, CPL Corporal, LCpl Lance Corporal, PFC Private First Class

**People** may be a little out of character from now on but I'll try to keep them as they are.

---

Couple of people snicker but quickly stop when Iruka glares at them. "Cool so when do we get to meet him? Is he coming to the next class?" Iruka looks to Kiba in the back row, "Yes like I said on Monday. As for meeting him he is probably walking around town. He has to buy all of his ninja equipment so you may want to give him a hand; his stuff isn't anywhere close to ours, so he may get confused. If you do want to meet him before class Monday you can go find him, he's wearing desert camo."

Several people started laughing, "Desert camo in the forest why?" "Because he didn't come here by choice and that's what he had on!" Iruka said to the general area of the question. "Ok class is over, if you do run into him, be nice, he doesn't know much about us."

---

"Ok!" replies the class and they file out of the room.

_**Back to Kyle and Kakashi**_

"Here we are." Kakashi says stopping in front of building. "Well I'm sure you can figure out the rest of this on your own." Kyle looks at the building, and then at the paper Iruka gave him earlier. "Yes I can about the apartment, but what about the supplies for the academy? I have no money." Kakashi looks at the paper Kyle is holding "Look on the back." He says before turning and walking away. Kyle turns the paper over and it says: Charge all cost for the supplies upon this list to the Leaf Ninja Academy.

"Sweet free gear." And he walks in and starts getting the paperwork for the apartment.

**_Outside the Ninja Academy_**

"Who wants to go look for him?" Naruto says as he walks out of the front door of the building. "I do." Replies Sakura, Ino, and Kiba. "Eh I'll pass." Says the boy with the ponytail and bored look on his face. "What? Shikamaru why not?" says Ino. "Why do I care if a new student joins, I don't care." And he walks away with nothing else said and everyone staring at his back blankly.

"I wanna go to!" A fat kid munching on chips says waddling up to the group. "Alright so Choji is in. Anyone else, Sasuke wanna come? Like you have anything else to do" Kiba said to the quiet kid. "Yes come with us Sasuke!" Sakura and Ino exclaim holding on to each of his arms. The two girls glare at each other that send sparks out of their eyes.

Sasuke sighs and shrugs the two off and follows the path Shikamaru took seconds before. "Hey where are you going?" Ino shouts to him, "home." Is the only cold reply he says back to her. Sakura and Ino sigh in defeat that they don't have a chance to be alone with their crush.

"Shino… how about you, interested?" Naruto asked the boy standing perfectly still under the tree. "A little." "Come on it'll make it three even teams." Shino looked at the group, then looked the way that Shikamaru and Sasuke left, and walked over to the group.

Naruto puts on a big smile, "Yeah we got another one! Anyone else?" They all look around and see no one else. "Ok. So who want to be on my team?!" Naruto jotting his head around the group who all simultaneously backed away from him. "Oh come on! Sakura how about it?" Sakura laughed weakly and quickly stood next to Ino, "No I'm gonna go with Ino." Ino smiled because she hadn't hung out together for a long time and mostly because she wasn't stuck with Naruto.

"Awe…well ok. Kiba?" Kiba looked at Naruto then to Shino and Choji who was polishing off the rest of his chips, then reached into his coat and pulled out another bag. He frowned at the sight, "Ummm…yeah I'll be on Naruto's team." "Cool, so it looks like you two are together. Everyone good?" Shino and Choji didn't mind being partners and didn't really seem to care.

"So who is going where?" Shino asked. "We'll go to the shopping district." Ino says raising her hand, Sakura smiled in agreement. "Alright, Ummm…I want to check the training ground. Kiba sound good?" "Yeah." Naruto shifts his attention to the final two, "So how about you guys?" Shino and Choji looked at each other silently then looked back to Naruto and at the same time say, "Residential District" then start walking.

"Damn! Naruto you should've said that!" Kiba yells at him and Akamaru starts to growl at the boy, "now they're going to meet him first!" Naruto took a step back, "Well it's not like it's the end of the world…Geez." Naruto says as he starts to walk to the training area.

"Well lets get going to, I want to see some stuff while we're down there." Ino says smiling at Sakura, "Me too." Then they start to leave, heading to the shopping district.

**_Back with Kyle and the Manager_**

"That's the paperwork. I'll show you to your new home." The manager walks to a locker and grabs a set of keys, took one off and puts it back in the locker, "One incase you lock yourself out." Kyle nodded to the manager's comment. They finally left the office and headed up to the second floor of the two-story building. The manager stopped at apartment number ten and opened it up.

Kyle and the manager walked in and Kyle got the first glimpse at his first place without roommates. "Not much but everything works and is in good shape." The manager said as she walked to the kitchen area and flipped the switches and started her final run through to make sure everything worked properly.

"_This isn't all that bad for a first place." _The apartment was really just two rooms, the bathroom, and everything else. The place was practically one huge rectangle. There was a bed in the corner by the windows that spans the entire thirty-foot wall; the desk was across from it. Next to the bed there was a dresser with a mirror on the top, then a coat closet next to that. Then on the other side of the place near the door on the left side, there was a coat rack for guests and a small bench to sit and take off your shoes. On the opposite side of that there of course was the kitchen, it took up one third of the apartment and had a fridge, oven, island, and plenty of counter space, on the other side the counter were bar-style cushioned seats. Behind the seats was a door that led to the bathroom. Lastly a nice hard wood floor, however, something weird on the ceiling.

"Like it?" the manager asks coming back from her inspection. "Yeah it's great but what is that?" he asks pointing to the ceiling. "Oh that? That is a hatch put in by the last renter. He was a ninja and didn't like having to go through the window, so he made that. Don't worry; I put a lock on the outside. If you want your welcome to use it as storage space."

Kyle smiles and put his C4, shotgun, shotgun ammo, and helmet into the coat closet.

"Thank you ma'am but I doubt I'll need it." The manager laughs and walks over to him.

"Well in any case here's your keys, don't through any parties, Ok?" She says winking at him, and holding the keys in her hand. "No problem." He responds awkwardly, as he takes the keys from her. "Ok well I'll see you around." And with that she finally leaves.

Kyle walks to the bed takes off all his Kevlar, rolls up his sleeves, grabs the list of items and is about to walk out the door when, as he is looking outside he sees a kid walking by. The kid had a ponytail and a dull expression. "Hn…that may be one of the other students at the academy." He says to himself as he straps his pistol to his leg again. _"I should bring this, just for protection…like that would help."_ He grabs a few clips of ammo, his keys, and the list of course and walks out the door, making sure to lock it when he leaves.

**_Outside_**

Kyle stepped outside to the warm sun, _"It's about three,"_ he thinks looking up to see where the sun is. He looks back down with a smile, checking out what is around him. "Now where is the market in the place?" He asks no one unparticular. He chooses to go back the way him and Kakashi came because he thought he saw some stores off that way.

As he turns and starts to walk he sees another person around his current age. He had black hair, black eyes, he was wearing a blue shirt with white shorts, and had an 'I don't care' kind of expression that made Kyle's smile go away. _"Now he sure as hell goes to that academy."_ He thought as the boy walked up and stopped in front of Kyle.

Sasuke looks him over. _"So this is him…Iruka was right."_ They just stood for a second looking waiting for the other to say something.

"_Ok awkward moment…"_ Kyle thinks, and as he opens his mouth to say something, Sasuke speaks up. "So you're the new guy correct?" Kyle nodded, and held out his hand, "I'm Lance Corporal Christian, United States Marine Corps." Sasuke looks at his hand and back at him, Kyle pulls his hand away and waits for his response. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I go to the ninja academy." Kyle smiles at the fact that he guessed right. "Well then it looks like were gonna be classmates, any tips? This ninja stuff is all new to me." Sasuke without changing his face says, "Yeah just one, don't fight me, you'll end up losing." Oddly this brought a smile to Kyle's face. "I'll remember that. Look I got to go get my equipment, do you know where?" Sasuke pointed with his thumb over his shoulder back the way he came, and then walked away. "Ok…Thanks…" he says watching him walk down the street a little ways then heading in the direction Sasuke pointed in.

"_Cheerful kid… please don't let everyone be like that."_ After about ten minuets of walking he finds himself in the shopping district. _"Well I'm here, now where is the weapons store? Most of this will be there." _He then begins going window to window looking for a weapons shop. After a while of looking he sees two other people around his age, both girls peering into a clothing store window.

"_Well hello ladies, this place is really starting to perk up now, I wonder if they know where the weapon shop is."_ He thinks then starts to walk over. When he gets there, they aren't even aware he is standing behind them.

"Excuse me, do you know where the weapons shop is?" Kyle says hoping one will know. "Yeah, down the street on the left," The blond one says, "wow that one is really cute!" Kyle looked up; it was a pink tank top they were staring at. "Thanks." Kyle says starting to walk down the street toward the shop.

Ino takes a quick glance at him as he walks away. A few seconds later, "Ahhhh that's him!!" Sakura was busy counting how much money she had on her, "whatever hold on." Ino without taking her eyes off him feels back putting her hand all over Sakura's face until she found the back of her head, and forcefully turned her head to see Kyle. "Ouch Ino what are you? That's him!" Ino let go, "That's what I just said! Lets go!" They both leave the store and start running and dodging people trying to catch up with him.

"Hey wait!" One of the girls says and Kyle turns around to see if someone was talking to him. _"Hey it's the girls that were at the window."_ They catch up, "Yeah is there a problem?" Kyle asks surprised to see them again. "No is just Iruka-Sensei said that there was a new student coming and we decided to go looking for him. I'm Sakura Haruno, I go to the academy." "I'm Ino Yamanaka, I also go to the academy." Kyle smiles, "I'm Lance Corporal Kyle Christian. Yeah I met one of your friends already. I think his name was Sasuke."

This made the two twitch. "Dang I thought we were gonna be the first to meet you. Oh well…" Ino shrugged it off. "So you're looking for the weapons shop right? We'll take you there." Sakura said pulling Ino alone to lead the way. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble. Thanks." Then the two fast walked ahead out of ears distance of Kyle.

"Wow check him out!" Ino said with a small blush and a smile. "Well if you like him, you can have him and I'll take Sasuke." Sakura said looking back quickly, Kyle was blatantly looking around and glancing at the two from time to time to make sure they didn't suddenly change direction. "No way you're still gonna have to fight me for him forehead girl!" "That's fine with me Ino pig!"

"_What's with them?"_ Kyle asks himself as he shakes his head at the two butting heads.

"You got to admit he's cute." Ino says taking another peak at the Marine following. "Ok yeah but still not as cute a Sasuke." "Agreed, but…He has a great body from the looks of it, he doesn't even slouch at all. If there is a place where they all look like that I want to go there!" Sakura and Ino giggle like girls do when they talk about stuff like that.

"_Yeah there talking about me…I wonder what they're saying."_ Kyle thought, following the two into a store that had a couple swords crossed each other making an X.

"Here we are! Weapons central, everything a Shinobi would want!" Ino said with her arms out wide. Kyle gets a devilish smile on his face, "Now this is my store." He says looking around. "The clerk is over there, give him the list and he'll get it all." Sakura says pointing to the counter with a kid buying shuriken.

"Shino? Choji? What are you doing here? I thought you two were on the way to the residential district." The two turn around to see Sakura looking at them with a semi-surprised look.

Choji stopped his eating momentarily, "We were, but Shino saw shuriken that had bugs engraved into it and he **had** to stop and get a few." With that he began to eat again. "Oh ok." Sakura looked over to the counter and saw Kyle standing directly behind Shino, waiting impatiently. _"Come on man hurry up! I wanna get going'! I want my weapons!"_ Kyle thought as the kid turned around.

Shino just stopped and stared at him, he didn't expect to see him this soon, or this close. Kyle looked at down at him with one eyebrow up, Kyle was quite a bit taller than him and them standing so close didn't help the fact that he was towering over the boy in sun glasses.

"The new guy I suppose?" Shino says walking out of the front of the line. "Yeah, I'm Lance Corporal Kyle Christian." "I'm Shino Aburame."

"Can I help you sir?" the clerk asks Kyle, "Oh yes." Kyle hands the man the list, he takes it reads the items on the front, flips it over reads the back, "Ok wait here, I'll get this for you." "Ok thanks." Kyle says turning back to the girls that led him here.

"Hey Kyle, this is Choji another student at the academy." Kyle looked at the boy stuffing down handfuls of chips practically non-stop, only stopping to say things. "Hey, got any food from where you're from? I want to try something new." Kyle just smiled, "Well none you may like. MREs aren't very tasty, all they do is keep you alive, but I may be able to get stuff together to make up something. How does that sound?" "Great just tell me I'll be there instantly." Choji said then walked out and back to the residential district.

"Excuse me sir?" Kyle turned around to see the counter full of stuff making his eyes go wide. _"There is sooo much stuff! Shuriken, kunai knifes, fishing line, leg pouch, travelers bag, and…holy shit it's a Windmill Shuriken!"_ Kyle's jaw dropped when he saw the windmill shuriken, "I've always wanted one of these! I love this place!"

---

**_Well that's it for this chapter; please review I want to know if I'm doing ok or not!!!!_**


	7. The New Guy Continued

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** in any way shape or form own any part of the USMC (United States Marine Corps) or any part of Naruto!!

Author Notes: The Marines in this story in completely made up. (Obviously)

I also would like to say that I am not in the military (yet) and I will try to get as many details correct, so please, **give me a break!**

**This is my first Fanfic so suggestions are welcomed, but please be gentle. And please review! **

"," Means someone is speaking.

",_" _ And _Italics_ Means someone's thoughts.

Means action (like sighing)

Here are some ranks that may be used. (High to low)

Rank abbreviations: Msgt Master Sergeant, GySgt Gunnery Sergeant, SSgt Staff Sergeant, Sgt Sergeant, CPL Corporal, LCpl Lance Corporal, PFC Private First Class

**People** may be a little out of character from now on but I'll try to keep them as they are.

---

"Hey Kyle, this is Choji another student at the academy." Kyle looked at the boy stuffing down handfuls of chips practically non-stop, only stopping to say things. "Hey, got any food from where you're from? I want to try something new." Kyle just smiled, "Well none you may like. MREs aren't very tasty, all they do is keep you alive, but I may be able to get stuff together to make up something. How does that sound?" "Great just tell me I'll be there instantly." Choji said then walked out and back to the residential district.

"Excuse me sir?" Kyle turned around to see the counter full of stuff making his eyes go wide. _"There is Soooo much stuff! Shuriken, kunai knifes, fishing line, leg pouch, travelers bag, and…holy shit it's a Windmill Shuriken!"_ Kyle's jaw dropped when he saw the windmill shuriken, "I've always wanted one of these! I love this place!"

---

Kyle picked up the windmill and held it in his hand smiling from ear to ear. "Know how to use one?" Ino asked laughing joking like everyone did know how, "Nope, but I'm a quick learner." He replies still smiling. Ino inches herself over and guides the giant shuriken back to the counter where the clerk quickly picks it up and puts it in the travelers bag, mainly to get it away from him for now, he doesn't want a mess on his floor.

"Yeah I know scary thought." He said not caring what everyone else thought of him. The clerk took a pen and marked off all the things he gave him then handed him the list. "Go down the street a little ways, there is a shop that you can get the armor at." "Thanks a lot." The clerk pushed the bag across the counter, "Watch it, it's kinda heavy." Kyle reached for it and put it on without a problem. "Nah I'm used to being a pack mule." He put it all on his back, waves bye to the clerk and begins to walk out when something catches his eye. He looks on the wall and sees a ninja sword; it is black with silver engraving that makes a barbed wire type patters spanning from the very tip of the sword to the handle, weaving across each other every inch or so. "Whoa…" Kyle looked back at the Clerk, "Is that functional or decoration, and how much?" Kyle asked pointing to the sword. The clerk just replies, "It's in **this** shop and 42000 yen." "Ok." Kyle said walking out.

"Keep dreaming, that's way too expensive!" Sakura said following him out. "I'm gonna guess that's a lot…Oh well I'll just save up for it." Ino says bye to Choji who walks off and catches up with Sakura. "So that caught your eye huh?" Ino says when she caught up. "Yup." Kyle says smiling. "Are you seriously gonna waist your money on that?" "Maybe, I got to have money first." All three laughed "Very true." Ino says looking at the patch on his left arm.

"Hey can ask you something? What's this?" She said pointing to the colorful patch. "Oh that's the U.S. flag, it tells the soldiers what country I'm with. The wars we are in have multiple countries fighting so they want a way to tell who is who. It's been that way for some time." "Oh I like it it's colorful, does it have any meaning though…and I thought the object of camo was to help hide you? That kinda sticks out." Kyle laughed and looked at her, "Yeah that is a good point, I never thought of it that way before. Well the meaning on the flag its self is: the stars represent the number of states in my country, so far there are fifty, so there are fifty stars. Next are the red and white stripes, each stripe represents one of the colonies that founded the country, and there were thirteen of them. As for the blue patch I think signifies justice." The girl just looks at it, "That last one is a bit random…" "Yeah I know I read it in a book. Personally I think it stands for the Ocean that they crossed to start the U.S. but that's my opinion."

"Why do you keep saying 'U.S.' why not 'us'?" Sakura asked trying to get into the conversation. "Well were called the United States of America, U.S. of A, U.S.A. or just U.S. all in all it means the same thing." "So you just make it shorter and shorter because it's easier to say?" "Well either that or were lazy…I'll guess were just lazy." They laugh as Ino grabs his left arm forcibly turning him into a store that had armor all over the walls.

They had cloth armor, metal armor, but no actual Kevlar. They had armor for every part of the body, arms, legs, head, and body all made to help stop sharp objects. "Well this is _kinda_ cool." Kyle said walking up to the clerk and handing him the paper. He does the same thing as the last one but much faster. "Like the other place more?" Sakura asked observing the patches of his right arm. "Yeah I do."

Kyle realized Sakura was staring at the other patches with the same look Ino was wearing when she asked about the flag. "That's my rank insignia, I'm a Lance Corporal. It tells all the other military personnel what rank I am." Sakura just nodded.

The clerk came back with a standard vest that covered the torso. He handed it and the list over to Kyle, "Come again!" he said then walked away to help another costumer. Kyle turned and both girls were walking outside, "Thanks." Kyle says to the clerk as he exits the store to see both girls directly across the street looking at cloths.

Kyle walks behind them and sees what they are looking at, it's an assortment of skirts and tops, and a few were even on the manikins. "Well, thank you two for all your help today." Sakura, not looking from the contents in the window, replies "Hey no problem, were happy to." "Yeah we didn't have anything else of importance to do today." Ino added.

"Well there is still one thing you could help me with…" Ino looks over, "What's that?" "Know where a marine can get some chow?" Ino and Sakura snickered a little, "Yeah there's a few places down the street, they're impossible to miss, the smell will hit you before you get there." Kyle smirks, "Sweet, well thanks again. I'll see you two around." They exchanged waves and Kyle walked down the street to the general direction of food.

"So what do you think of him?" Sakura asked Ino, "I like him, course he just met us so of course he's gonna be nice." "True, true. Well he definitely makes a good first impression." Sakura said nodding. "Yeah, by the way, did you see that thing strapped to his right leg?" "Yeah I've never seen anything like that before, what is it?" "I don't know we should ask him next time." "Ok." And then they went inside and bought half the store.

Kyle was walking down the street when the smell him. "Oh hohoho…oh man that smells good." He starts sniffing the air to get a better sense on where it was coming from, and he follows the smell to a small food stand, "This place looks good." He walks up and sits down on the far left side of the stand. The man who runs the place looks over from chopping vegetable and smiles.

"You must be Kyle." Kyle just stared at the man confused, "How did you know?" "Iruka was here about ten minutes ago, he told me about you and what the Hokage said, so what'll it be?" Kyle smiles and looks at the hanging menu, it was all ramen, lots of kinds. "I'll take a beef ramen." "Sure coming right up."

A couple people walked up, the man looked over and smiled widely, "Ah if it isn't my favorite customer, and he even brought a friend." The boys walked up and sat on the far right side of the shack. One kid was blond with goggles on his head, had whiskers, and was wearing an orange jump suit. The other had red marks on his face, wearing a gray coat with a little dog tucked in the open part at the top.

"Your paying Naruto, you dragged me over to the training area for nothing." The boy in the gray coat said. "Yeah sure, two pork ramen please." He said to the man, "coming right up." He said handing Kyle his. The two followed the man with there eyes finally ending at Kyle, _'Crap they use chopsticks'_ he thought. The two boys blinked a couple times, "Wow of all the places this is where we meet you…" The guy in the gray coat punched Naruto to the ground, "All that walking for nothing!" he yelled. "Ow geez sorry!" Kyle separated the chopsticks while watching the two's antics.

When they stopped they walked over to Kyle and sat next to him in a row. "Iruka told us you would be walking around town so a few of us split up to try and meet you. Which I'm going to guess you have." Kiba asked. Kyle looked up, "Correct. So far I've met five people that go to the academy." "Well add up two more! I'm Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage!" Naruto said quite loudly, "And I'm Kiba Inuzuka." "I'm Lance Corporal Kyle Christian, nice to meet you." The old man brought the other two their order, and Naruto's attention quickly switched.

"Yes! I'm starving!" He grabbed the chopsticks and started eating. Kyle also turned his attention to his food. He took the chopsticks in his hand, and then one fell out onto the counter. He picked it up and tried holding it again, with the same result. "Having technical difficulties?" Kiba said with a little mockery in his voice. Kyle picked up on the mockery, looked over with only his eyes, and responded with a serious tone, "We don't use chopstick where I come from." "Oh it's easy, look, hold this one like a pencil and put the other one here." Naruto said showing him with his pair. Kyle did so and they didn't fall out, until he tried picking up some food. _'Great now I get to look like a fool…well it's not the first time, so I know it's not the last'_ he thought as kept trying. "Hey it's alright it'll get easier as you use them more." Naruto said cramming the last of the ramen down then holding his bowl up for seconds. "Yeah I guess so."

"So is it true you don't have ninja where you come from?" Naruto asked as he waited for his second bowl. "Well, not like here. The closest thing to ninja we have where I'm from is either, SWAT or the navy seals." "Hmmm…how do you get seals to fight?" Kyle and Kiba both choked on the food that they were eating then started to laugh with the old man behind the counter. "What? What so funny?!" "I don't think he means thoughs kinds of seals." Kyle finally stops laughing and just looks at the kid shaking his head, "No not the animal seal, these are people at sometimes have to wear underwater gear that sometimes if not closely observed can look like seals. But they are practically the other only things tougher than us marines. They clear the way for us if we have to storm a beach or something." Naruto nodded his head trying to imagine what they looked like. "Hmmm…Ok I think I got it." _'Doubt it'_ Kiba and Kyle both thought.

"So what's the academy like? What do you guys do there?" Naruto finally raised his head from his second bowl; "Well we do a lot of running, throwing shuriken, push ups, sit ups, and of course the most boring part, the class work." _(Sigh)_ "Yes the paper work…I hate pushing pencils…" Kyle said and all three nodded in agreement. Kyle started looking around, it was starting to get dark and less and less people were out, "Well I ought to be going." "Yeah good idea. See ya guys tomorrow." Kiba said walking way.

Kyle stood up and grabbed his stuff, "Come again!" the man said behind the counter, "I will." Kyle replied. Naruto jumped off his seat and into the middle of the street, "You know I will!" he said smiling from ear to ear. "Well I'll see you again eventually. Ummm, do you know where I could go practice throwing these things?" Kyle asked as he approached Naruto in the street. "Yeah course! The training area is a great place to do it! I'll take ya there tomorrow and show you how." "Cool…Ummm where is the training area?" "Oh do you remember how to get here?" Kyle nodded, "well just keep following the street down two more blocks, turn right, and straight ahead, I'll meet you there sometime around noon." "Sounds good, thanks." "Hey no problem!" "See ya." "Yeah."

They both leave to go home, which they find themselves going the same way. "Awkward when that happens huh? Say bye to someone and they end up going the same way as you." Kyle said trying to break the Awkwardness of the silence. "Yeah it is." Naruto says putting his hand behind his head. About twenty or thirty minutes later, he stops in front of his apartment, "We'll this is where I say bye…again." Naruto had an odd expression on his face that was a mix of jealousy, anger, and surprise. "What?" Kyle asked looking at him in confusion. "You live…here?" "Yeah, that one." Kyle pointed to the top floor on the very right side of the building, just inches from the building next to it. "Why?" Naruto pointed to the house, "That's where Sakura lives." He said glaring at Kyle. "Really?" he said then shrugged his shoulders and went inside, leaving Naruto standing there alone.

* * *

Thanks for reading! 


	8. Getting Lost

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** in any way shape or form own any part of the USMC (United States Marine Corps) or any part of Naruto!!

Author Notes: The Marines in this story in completely made up. (Obviously)

I also would like to say that I am not in the military (yet) and I will try to get as many details correct, so please, **give me a break!**

**This is my first Fanfic so suggestions are welcomed, but please be gentle. And please review! **

"," Means someone is speaking.

",_" _And _Italics_ Means someone's thoughts.

Means action (like sighing)

Here are some ranks that may be used. (High to low)

Rank abbreviations: Msgt Master Sergeant, GySgt Gunnery Sergeant, SSgt Staff Sergeant, Sgt Sergeant, CPL Corporal, LCpl Lance Corporal, PFC Private First Class

**People** may be a little out of character from now on but I'll try to keep them as they are.

I changed the format of this chapter, hopefully it's easier to read.

---

They both leave to go home, which they find themselves going the same way. "Awkward when that happens huh? Say bye to someone and they end up going the same way as you." Kyle said trying to break the Awkwardness of the silence. "Yeah it is." Naruto says putting his hand behind his head. About twenty or thirty minutes later, he stops in front of his apartment, "We'll this is where I say bye…again." Naruto had an odd expression on his face that was a mix of jealousy, anger, and surprise. "What?" Kyle asked looking at him in confusion. "You live…here?" "Yeah, that one." Kyle pointed to the top floor on the very right side of the building, just inches from the building next to it. "Why?" Naruto pointed to the house, "That's where Sakura lives." He said glaring at Kyle. "Really?" he said then shrugged his shoulders and went inside, leaving Naruto standing there alone.

---

Kyle woke up the next day, ate the M.R.E. he had, and then headed out early to the training area with all the gear he got yesterday plus a few of his toys. He walked to the stand he ate at the night before and did what Naruto said to get to the training area, which he didn't find.

"I followed what he said…so where is it?" Kyle said frustrated. While he walked around trying to find the training area, he past by a huge mansion, "Whoa, check that out! Its huge!" He stopped at the gate outside and continued to look at the huge building.

"Ummm…. excuse me. Can I help you?" Kyle looked over, "Hn?"

When Kyle looked over he saw a girl looking to the ground. She had a coat on, even though it was sunny, shorter hair than the girls he has seen so far, she had the same eyes as one of the guys he saw leaving the village, and was holding a couple bags of groceries. "Oh umm…I was just admiring this place, it's huge, who lives here?" the girl kind of blushed.

"My family does." She answered still looking at the ground.

"Wow really? That's cool. Umm…do you need help with thoughs, your shaking a little." She blushed a little more at his politeness.

"No I got it!" She quickly said shifting the groceries to get a better grip on them.

"You sure? Your shaking trying to hold them, here let me carry one for you."

"Well…um o-ok…" she handed him one of the bags.

"Lead the way." Kyle said starting to follow the girl.

"I'm Lance Corporal Kyle Christian by the way." He said to introduce himself. She slowed down to walk beside him.

She finally raised her head to look at him and put on a small gentle smile, "I'm Hinata Hyuuga, nice to meet you. Iruka-sensei s…said you would be around, I-I didn't really think I was going to meet you though."

Kyle looked at her surprised, "You go to the academy!?"

Hinata still had a small blush on her face looked to the ground again, "I know I don't look it. But I do attend."

"Oh sorry if I offended you its just…you don't really… look like you would be a ninja…"

"Yeah I know." She said with a sad/depressed look on her face.

Kyle quickly tried to think of a way to cheer her up, "Well it's always the kind and sweet ones that usually surprise you." This time her face turned really, really red as she looked down and away. '_Ooops…shit!'_ Kyle thought as what he had just said registered in his head.

They approached the front door and she let him in and led him down a long hall leading to the west wing. "I'm the only one that uses the west wing kitchen, I was going to practice cooking today."

"Hn…What do you plan to make?" Kyle asked as he looked into the bag. She smiled and looked into the bag she was carrying.

"Well I was going to make home made ra-ramen, and maybe some sort of dessert." She answered with a smirk and slight blush.

"Well it defiantly sounds good." Kyle said with a small smile.

They entered the west wing kitchen, inside was a huge kitchen with everything needed to make any dish imaginable, and a servant cleaning. "Oh hello ma'am." The servant said bowing slightly to the girl.

"Hi, just got back with some extra groceries." Hinata pointed out.

"Yes with a friend to." She motioned winking at Hinata, which turned her, yet again, red. "Can you put that on the counter near the oven over there?" She pointed in the direction of the oven.

"Sure." Kyle agreed obediently walking across the entire kitchen to put the groceries down, all the while, his gear clanking around with him.

The servant looked at the blushing girl, eyeing her with a huge smile on her face. She walked to her and leaned in to take the bag of groceries, "Well you have good choices in friends." She said with a 'hint', which made Hinata blushed even harder.

"Shhh!" she put her hands over the servants' mouth, which was still eyeing and smiling at Hinata the same way. Kyle came back to the two and stood behind the servant.

"Something wrong?" he asked puzzled.

"No!" Hinata exclaimed and shoved the servant in the direction of the counter Kyle just came from.

She took a deep breath and regained her composure, "Thank you for helping me, I wish there was something I could repay you with." She said thinking.

"Yes there is a way actually. I was looking for the training area before I met you, the kid umm…Naruto I think is his name gave me the wrong directions. Do you know how to get to the training area?" Hinata looked up in a thinking position then back to Kyle.

"Yeah after the shopping district take a left and straight ahead." She said pointing with her fingers.

'_He told me right…" (Sigh)_ "Alright thanks I have to meet him there, so I'll be on my way thanks."

Hinata nodded and looked back at the servant who was setting out all the groceries Hinata had bought. "Ummm…show him out please." She told the servant, who nodded and walked to Kyle.

"This way please." She said and proceeded to walk to the front door.

"See you around." Kyle said giving a slight wave to Hinata, who only gave a small smile and the same slight wave as he left the room.

"Have a nice day." The servant said holding the door open for Kyle.

"You too." He said smiling, then left to follow the new, and hopefully, correct directions.

The servant retuned to the west wing kitchen and walked up to help Hinata with the ingredients for the ramen. She still had a evil smirk on her face as she kept eyeing Hinata, "I saw your eyes wander…"

"W-What! No they didn't!" Hinata screamed as she buried her face in her hands to try and cover her embarrassment.

"Heheheh…caught you looking…" the servant said smiling widely and poking Hinata's shoulder.

They continued cooking as the servant kept eyeing Hinata with a smirk, until she couldn't help but ask, "So is he going to replace Naruto?"

Hinata, caught off guard by the question, "N-N-NO!" she exclaimed wide-eyed at the woman's question.

"Oh it's ok!" the servant said as she started slicing carrots, "…I approve."

Back to Kyle 

Kyle, after his slight detour, finally arrived at the training area. There were ninja all over the place, mainly in groupings practicing maneuvers, formations, and tactics, even two groups having war games with each other. There were people practicing Jutsu of several kinds, and also there were sections for going into buildings, explosive training areas, and shuriken range.

"Good training area. What do I want to do first?" Kyle begins to look around at what everyone is doing. _'I only have one jutsu and I don't know how to start another or make my own…I don't really want to throw shuriken…well yes I do but I'll look like a complete idiot, which I already have. Well that leaves my own stuff to train on.'_ Kyle walks to the shuriken throwing area just as Naruto, Ino, and Sakura arrive.

"Hey, we're both early! Ladies good morning," Kyle greets the group, " I didn't really expect to see you here…not that it's bad to you." Kyle quickly caught himself before they got mad.

Sakura explained with a smile, "Well we actually didn't plan to come here. But we ran into Naruto and he said he was going to show you how to 'properly' throw a shuriken and kunai. I personally don't trust him with that so were gonna help so he doesn't teach you anything wrong."

Kyle looked at Naruto, "Speaking of wrong, you gave me the wrong directions. The ones you gave me took me by a mansion."

Naruto put his arms around his head expecting Kyle to hit him like everyone else, "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Oops one whole turn! It happens!"

"It's ok calm down, I'm just not going to ask you for directions any more." Kyle jokingly stated. Then he put his travelers bag on the ground and took out the leg pack, put some shuriken carefully into the pack and tried to put it on his right leg, but couldn't due to his pistol taking its place. "Hmmm…Guess I'll put it on my left leg."

"Oh by the way! What is that? And the stick on your back?" Ino asked remembering the previous day. Kyle looked down at his pistol,

"Oh, this is my Colt M1911A1 .45ACP caliber pistol. It's a sidearm weapon." He said as he strapped the leg pack to his left leg.

All of them looked at Kyle with blank faces and an eyebrow twitching, "Huh?" Naruto asks, "What does it do? It has no sharp edges? Do you hit them over the head or something?" Naruto continues. Kyle stands up and started to look around. The others start to look around as well trying to figure out what Kyle was looking for.

"Perfect." Kyle said with a smile and pointing at an apple hanging on a tree about twenty-five yards away.

"…Its an apple so what…" Sakura said looking at the tree. Kyle pulled out his pistol and simultaneously switched the safety off. He took aim and fired at the apple landing a direct hit making it explode. When he fired the girls squeaked, Naruto slammed his hands over his ears, and a few people in the training area stopped because they hadn't heard anything like that, well aside fireworks.

"That was loud!" Naruto pointed out.

"Wait a second," Sakura said as she eyed Kyle, "That's it… a pop…a loud pop and that is what the 'weapon' does?" Sakura asked unimpressed.

Kyle looked at her blankly, "Look at the apple." Kyle suggested, so they did.

"What the? Where'd it go?" Naruto asked and walked to the tree. When he approached he saw the fragments of the apple everywhere. "Whaa! It exploded!" Naruto then stood straight up and turned around with a freaked look on his face, "Don't point that at me…" He said from a distance.

"Don't worry I won't. It'll only come out if I'm training or if I need it in combat…If I don't have my shotgun that is." They all looked at the 'stick'.

"So that bigger one is more powerful right…" Sakura asked looking at it. Kyle took the shotgun off his back and held it in front of him.

"This is a shotgun, and yes it is way more powerful, well it has to be close range, like ten or twenty feet or so, even then it'll just spray. The best is point blank; it's a guaranteed one hit kill." Kyle explained. Naruto stepped closer to get a good look at the weapon.

"Spray? Spray what?" Naruto asked, as he imagined in his head it spraying water on a person.

"Well they all work on the same basic principal of projectiles. The pistol shoots one projectile. This shoots eight smaller projectiles in random sprays." Kyle explained as he chambered a round and pointed at the tree and readied to fire. "Now you may actually want to cover your ears." The two girls looked at each other, then at the tree and plugged their ears. Naruto, however, put his hands over his ears and pressed tightly. Kyle fired the shotgun; it shredded an entire branch full of apples, making some fall to the ground. Unlike last time when only a few people stopped at the sound, now everybody seemed to stop and look at them. Kyle cocked the shotgun loader back and the empty round flew out smoking. Ino and Sakura looked around and saw that everyone was looking at them.

Feeling self conscious Ino walked to Kyle and whispered, "Hey umm…I don't think you should use those, everyone is staring at us."

Thanks for reading, please review. Seriously.


	9. New skills, Old problems

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** in any way shape or form own any part of the USMC (United States Marine Corps) or any part of Naruto!!

Author Notes: The Marines in this story in completely made up. (Obviously)

**This is my first Fanfic so suggestions are welcomed, but please be gentle. And please review! **

"," Means someone is speaking.

",_" _And _Italics_ Means someone's thoughts.

Means action (like sighing)

Here are some ranks that may be used. (High to low)

Rank abbreviations: Msgt Master Sergeant, GySgt Gunnery Sergeant, SSgt Staff Sergeant, Sgt Sergeant, CPL Corporal, LCpl Lance Corporal, PFC Private First Class

**People** may be a little out of character from now on but I'll try to keep them as they are.

I changed the format of this chapter, hopefully it's easier to read.

---

"Well they all work on the same basic principal of projectiles. The pistol shoots one projectile. This shoots eight smaller projectiles in random sprays." Kyle explained as he chambered a round and pointed at the tree and readied to fire. "Now you may actually want to cover your ears." The two girls looked at each other, then at the tree and plugged their ears. Naruto, however, put his hands over his ears and pressed tightly. Kyle fired the shotgun; it shredded an entire branch full of apples, making some fall to the ground. Unlike last time when only a few people stopped at the sound, now everybody seemed to stop and look at them. Kyle cocked the shotgun loader back and the empty round flew out smoking. Ino and Sakura looked around and saw that everyone was looking at them.

Feeling self conscious Ino walked to Kyle and whispered, "Hey umm…I don't think you should use those, everyone is staring at us."

---

Kyle looked around., then slung the shotgun. "Anyway… Let's get started." Kyle reached into the leg pouch and took out a shuriken then passed it to his right hand.

"That may not work out so well in the long run." Sakura said. "Having to hand a Shuriken to the other hand takes away time that you may not have. Also if you do that too fast you could cut yourself or drop it."

"Yeah that's a good point. But for now it'll be ok." Kyle replied looking down range at a target ten meters away. Sakura, Ino, and Naruto pulled a Shuriken.

"Alright so ya gotta hold it like this." Naruto said holding a Shuriken in his left hand. Ino and Sakura held out their hands to show the same thing. Kyle mimicked the hand position.

"Now throw it at the target." Kyle turned to the target and threw it overhead style. It hit the target and pinged off. Naruto just looked at him, then the target. Kyle pulled out another and held it like before.

"It's going to take a while to get used to it." Sakura reassured him. "Practice is all you need. You've never thrown these before huh?" Kyle shook his head and threw another at the target, it pings off it again. "Try like this." Sakura reached across her body and threw her shuriken like a frisbee. It cut threw the air and hit the target dead center. Kyle awkwardly put himself in the same position and threw missing the target completely.

"Like she said just takes practice." Ino said throwing and hitting to the left of Sakura's. Naruto jumped in the air and threw his at the target. He lands in front of Kyle and crosses his arms, "That how a real ninja does it!"

"K…real ninjas miss their targets?" Kyle said looking at Naruto with an eyebrow up. Naruto looked at the target and turned a little red. Then turned back to Kyle.

"Well, even the best Ninja miss." Naruto said trying to brush it off.

**So they spend the entire day teaching Kyle how to throw everything in his bag.**

**On The Way Back**

"Well that was fun." Kyle sarcastically said looking down at his hands full of cuts. Naruto laughed a little and looked at his hands. "Yeah I don't know how many times I've cut myself with these things." He said thinking back to when he first started.

"Your starting rather late in the course don't you think? Sakura asked thinking about how new he was.

"Yeah but that's ok I'll get it. Just need more training." He said adjusting his shotgun. "I think after I get into the swing of thing it'll just become second nature." As they are walking Ino breaks off and goes into her families flower shop. Soon they walked up to Sakura's house and they said there bye's. As she is unlocking her door she see's Kyle start to walk into the complex next to her house.

"Wait a minute, you're my neighbor?" She says with a surprised look. Kyle stops and points to his apartment. "Yeah, that one." Then he walks in leaving her outside. _"That's right next to my room. At least there are no windows there."_ Sakura thought as she walked into her house.

**The Next Day**

Kyle woke up the next day to the sound of his watches alarm. He gets up even before the sun is up and gets geared up for the day. _'I was stupid yesterday not wearing my ACH or IBA. I shouldn't be so careless. Well not today.' _He thought as he geared up to head out. He put on all his gear and brought everything with him. _'I would rather not bring C4 but I can't leave it unsecured again. If that were to be taken…the shit I would be in…'_ He left in full battle rattle heading down to the market. _'I wonder if this paper with get me food like at the ramen place.' _He got to the market and shops were just starting to open. He approached a fruit stand. The owner saw him and gave him a look of confusion. "Sir, can you tell me if this is valid at these shops. The old man still staring at Kyle's outfit shook his head and looked at the paper he was holding out.

The old man cleared his throat, "Yes at some shops. It mostly depends on the owner. It takes paperwork to get the money from the academy." Kyle looks at the paper, then at the man.

"Sir, what abou." Kyle started to say but the old man cut him off.

"Yes it we accept that." He said smiling. Kyle gave a smile back then looked at everything. He spent till the sun started to come up shopping for food to stock his apartment. He returned home just as Sakura was leaving. She just stopped and stared at him as he nodded when he walked by.

'_What the heck is with the get up?'_ Sakura asked herself as she watched him disappear into his apartment. Kyle walked out a short time later still in his full battle rattle. He put on his tinted eye-pro and left. People started staring at him when he left. He went walking down the street and observed everything that was happening around him. People we're running around doing there own thing like any other town. As he is walking more and more people seem to stop and look at him some with interest some with a little fear. He like all his comrades held his weapon at the low ready just in case. He wandered for a better part of the morning until lunch. He stopped off at the ramen shop he met Naruto and Kiba at.

"Hello again! What'll ya have?" The man said as he washed his hands. Kyle took off his eye-pro and looked at the menu.

"Lets go with pork this time." Kyle said as he pulled out his paper. The man smiled and waved his hand, "That's ok I don't need to see that I already know." Kyle nodded and turned to the street and watched as people went about there day. "So what do think of Konoha?" The cook said setting the bowl down for Kyle.

"Peaceful. A complete 180 from what I just came from." Kyle said spinning around to eat.

"Why do you say that? Were you at war with someone?" The man asked with concern in his voice. Kyle broke the chopsticks apart and started his attempt at eating. Unknowing to him that Naruto and Kiba were around the corner listening.

Kiba crouched down to Naruto and whispered "Did you hear that?" Naruto nodded to him and listened even closer.

"Yeah but not another country. Just a world wide infestation." Kyle said looking into his bowl. "About 8 years ago a terrorist group killed thousands of Americans because they don't like the way we live. They don't like the idea of freedom. They suppress there population to the point of public execution for women if they do something as simple as read a book. So because of this attack, my country led the way on the war on terror. I had just started a mission to extract some fellow Americans who got in too deep then I was brought here." Kyle looked up at the man who was staring at him. "Be thankful to be born in a place that, so far that I've seen, upholds the same freedoms as my country has." The man nodded.

Turning to the counter to prepare some more noodles the man awkwardly and quietly asked "Is there any chance these people can come here?" Kyle stopped eating as he thought. "No. I'm sure they can't." The man put a big smile on.

"Good! Then there is nothing to worry about! So are you winning?" The man happily said as his mood suddenly improved.

"Hard to say. It's not an organized military so its hard to get a good grasp on how we're doing. They dress like civilians so we can just engage them without them firing at up first. We have eliminated more of them than them of us. But they are like roaches they hide and multiply. In the end it wont matter." Kyle smiling said as he finished his food. The man smiled back and picked up the empty bowl.

The man asked as he put the dirty bowl in a sink ,"Have another?"

Kyle took his shotgun stood up "No thanks I have more exploring to do." He gave a small wave and left.

"Thank you! Come again!" The man shouted as he left. Kyle walked down the same road where he met Hinata and walked down that road till he go to a fork in the road. On the sign that was posted it said "To Forest of Death" and pointed to the left, and "Training Training Fields" to the right. Kyle looked off to the left and the right. _'That girl said there weren't any training grounds this way. Well…ok the sign doesn't say grounds on it.'_ He took the right road and followed it to a lake. No one was around. The only sounds were the trees and animals moving around. At the head of the lake there were three poles of wood and a small statue. He walks to the statue and takes a walk around it. _'These are names, why?'_ He thought as he sat on the grass in front of the statue. Time passes as he sits and stares at the lake thinking about the situation he's in.

'_What am I going to do. I can't go back. That fat bastard can only summon things not send them back. On top of that, how is everyone doing at my unit? Wonder what there trying to do to find me. Worse off I don't know any of these skills these people use here, I only have so much ammo and cleaning supplies its not like he…could…I wonder…'_

---

Thanks for reading. Sorry it's been so long since I have done anything. I'm in the Army now and have little time but things are slowing down a little so now I can try writing more. And reading over everything I noticed things that aren't right and I'm to lazy to fix them so expect a few random things to jump in during the next chapter. Review please.


	10. Deal

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** in any way shape or form own any part of the USMC (United States Marine Corps) or any part of Naruto!!

Author Notes: The Marines in this story in completely made up. (Obviously)

**This is my first Fanfic so suggestions are welcomed, but please be gentle. And please review! **

"," Means someone is speaking.

',_' _And _Italics_ Means someone's thoughts.

Means action (like sighing)

Here are some ranks that may be used. (High to low)

Rank abbreviations: Msgt Master Sergeant, GySgt Gunnery Sergeant, SSgt Staff Sergeant, Sgt Sergeant, CPL Corporal, LCpl Lance Corporal, PFC Private First Class

---

'_What am I going to do. I can't go back. That fat bastard can only summon things not send them back. On top of that, how is everyone doing at my unit? Wonder what there trying to do to find me. Worse off I don't know any of these skills these people use here, I only have so much ammo and cleaning supplies its not like he…could…I wonder…'_

---

Kyle stood up and looked around. He had sat there for a better part of the afternoon. _'I have to move if want to get there.'_ He thought as he took off running to the Hokage's office. He arrive some time later at the tall building he was in once before. He enters the building out of breath and looked at the woman at the desk, "I need to talk to the Hokage."

"I'm sorry who are you?" She asked looking at him. "Your that outsider everyone is talking about. Let me get someone to escort you." She motioned a guard from across the room over to her. "Take him up to see the Lord Hokage." The man nodded and motioned for Kyle to follow him. When they reached the top of the stairs they approached the door. The escort knocked on the door, it cracked open just enough for a small exchange of words to happen. A few seconds later the door opened and they entered. On the Hokage's desk were papers, maps with markings on them, pictures and scrolls. _'Looks like they are planning an operation'_ Kyle thought looking at the desk. Kyle and the escort approached the desk. Kyle slung his weapon and stood at attention.

The Hokage watched him walk in and smiled, "Well hello again. What can I do for you?"

"I would like to speak with Satsuki sir. I need to ask him a few questions." Kyle said with urgency and force in his voice. The Hokage looked around at a few of the people in the room then back to Kyle. "Sir I'm sorry if that sounded like a demand but this is important."

The Hokage sat back in his chair and interlocked his fingers with his eyes closed. "Important. Hmm…" A few seconds go by as Kyle looks intently at the Hokage. "Under a few conditions." He said looking up at Kyle.

"Name them." Kyle said nodding in agreement.

"You will have a guard with you at all times, this includes while your questioning him. You will not harm him in any way no matter how much you want to. Lastly you much leave your weapons with the cell guard." Kyle twitched at that last condition.

"That last one…I must have something on me…" Kyle said reluctantly. The Hokage just stared at him with emotionless eyes. "My pistol at minimum." Kyle persuaded in hopes to be armed at all times.

"No. Those are my conditions." The Hokage replied.

"Sir with all due respect, I don't think you would send any of your men into a situation with that man unarmed no matter how harmless he looks." Kyle pointed out. _'Not a smart choice of words…this could end badly.'_ The guards around the room pulled out kunai.

"You little brat watch your mouth!" One took a step toward Kyle. Kyle quickly unsung his shotgun and aimed it at the guard that was advancing. The guard started to run at him and just before Kyle pulled the trigger a loud and thunderous yell was heard, "That's enough!"

The advancing guard stopped. Kyle was still pointed at the man with his finger on the trigger. The Hokage was standing up leaning over his desk. The guard backed off and Kyle lowered his weapon. The Hokage sighed and said calmly "He didn't mean any disrespect by it, and he's right I wouldn't." He sat back down in his chair and Kyle put his weapon back on safe but didn't sling it. " You may have your…pistol. Nothing else. You will not get within arms length of him. Am I understood?"

"Understood sir. Where do I go?" Kyle said eager to leave. The Hokage motion one of the guards to take him. Kyle turned and followed him down the hall and down stairs all the way to the bottom of the building. Then went down a series of corridors that seemed to go on forever. "Where are we going?" _'There is a slight incline to these halls'_ He thought as he kept walking.

"I can't tell you. We're almost there." the guard said as he turned to go down another hall. They walked for a few more minutes as they started passing more and more doors. They passed through a gate that led to a dead end that had a door to the right. "Ok I need your weapons. Kyle hesitantly handed his shotgun to the guard. The man looked him up and down. "Your knife and whatever that thing is there." Kyle took out his Ka Bar and handed it to the man.

"The Hokage said I can keep my pistol." He reminded the guard. He nodded in reply then opened a small peep hole in the door.

"Hey you! You have a visitor! Step back!" The guard shouted into the room. Then opened up the door and motioned Kyle to go in. "Knock when your done." Kyle nodded as walked into the room. Satsuki was lying on a mat on the floor on the opposite side of the room. The door shut behind him. "You came to visit! I knew you liked me!" Satsuki shrieked as he got up and ran to give Kyle a hug. Kyle pulled out his pistol and aimed directly at Satsuki's head, this stopped him dead in his tracks.

"No. no I don't like you. But that my improve slightly if I get what I want." Kyle said as he glared at the fat little man. "I have some questions for you."

"Yes yes anything!" Satsuki said with a big smile. He sat back on his mat and listened intently keeping his same big smile on his face. Kyle lowered his weapon and put it back in its holster.

"You said before that you can only bring things here, correct?" Kyle asked standing at the other end of the room. Satsuki nodded still smiling. "So if that's true, why don't you summon something to break you out of here?"

Satsuki had a confused look on his face at first then it changed back into a stupid smile. "Are you trying to help me?" He asked with a hopeful look in his eye.

"No." Kyle bluntly replied. Satsuki frowned in disappointment then gave a big sigh.

"On my back… They put a seal on my back… They put it where I can't reach it…" Satsuki turned around and sure enough there between his shoulder blades was a peace of paper with writing on it. " I can't use chakra as long as its attached to me." He said keeping his frown on.

"Good move on there part." Kyle said observing the paper from a distance. "Well back to why I came here. You can only summon and not send. So getting a message back isn't going to happen… So what about summoning things to come here. What exactly can you summon aside monsters and me?" Kyle asked unhesitant staring at Satsuki with eyes that demanded an answer he wanted to here. Satsuki went pale.

"W-well… I cant technically summon anything. But I told the Hokage I wouldn't bring anyone else here. No one! He said he would kill me if I brought someone else or a monster through!" Satsuki cried hoping for sympathy from Kyle. Instead Kyle lets a half smile come on his face.

"So if I'm understanding this correctly. You can summon anything? Like, oh lets just say an object. What about a specific object?" Kyle asked with a sneaky smile. Satsuki looked at Kyle confused at the question. "How about it? What if I needed something from where I'm from that they don't have here? Could I get you to give me something I needed?" Kyle asked with intent in his voice. Satsuki regained his big smile when he saw the chance to clear things up with him.

"Of course! Whatever you need! Just say the word!" Satsuki yelled out as he stood up. Kyle smiled, "Well now… Looks like things with you are going to improve." Kyle said knocking on the door. The guard opened the peep hole took a quick glace then opened the door. Kyle quickly walked out, grabbed his shotgun and started heading down the hall. The guard closed the door and ran to catch up.

"Something wrong?" The guard asked when he caught up. "What did you two talk about?" Kyle ignored his question and continued walking till he was back inside the tall building. "Hey! What did you two talk about?!" The guard demanded to know and forcibly turning Kyle to face him in the middle of the hall. Stopped in the middle of the hall the guard the guard asked again, "What did you talk about?" Kyle looked at the guard, then down at the guards hand that was grabbing his arm. He glared up at the guard who the arm was attached to.

"I suggest you let go. Now." The guard let go but squared off with him in the hall.

"What was it you asked him?"

"Why do you care? It doesn't pertain to you."

"It was in a cell I'm responsible for! Hell for I know you went in there to help him!" The guard yelled at Kyle.

"What! Why the hell would I help him? I asked him about his summoning abilities! Nothing else!"

"What plan to bring more of your kind here? Is that it?"

"Hell no! Why would I want to trap anyone else here?" Kyle said as he continued down the hall fuming with rage, the guard not too far behind. They got to the Hokage's door and Kyle sat and waited like before. The guard knocked, the door opened a little, then they were waved in. Kyle got up and entered the room. The papers that were on the desk a short time ago were gone and almost everyone else had left. The Hokage was standing at the big window looking at the village as the sun set. He turned around and sat in his chair and took a sip of tea that was steaming on his desk.

"So. Did you find out what you wanted to know?" The Hokage asked as he sat back.

"Yes sir I did." Kyle replied. "I suppose I should tell you what I asked him." The Hokage nodded once. "Well sir. Just to be safe. As I was thinking earlier today, I don't know how well I can pick up these ninja skills. As a backup I figured I could use my skills that I have now in conventional warfare to help you." The Hokage kept his focus on Kyle without blinking.

"What are you getting at?" The Hokage asked downing the last of his tea.

"I asked him what he could summon sir." Kyle said then took a deep breath. "I asked if you could summon things other than monsters and people." The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "He said he can bring objects here as well." Kyle smiled a bit. "Sir that means I don't have to just rely on my current weapons. These are only good for close range. I can get him to bring weapons and gear that can make me able to do any mission. Without the need to only rely on ninja skills." The Hokage put his cup down on the desk then returned to his laid back position.

"So you want to keep your style of fighting, and mix it with ours." Kyle nodded keeping his small smile. "Why?"

"Sir, before I came here, did you ever see a weapon like mine?" Kyle asked.

"Similar but no." The Hokage replied to Kyle's question.

"So how about it? Plus I would like to bring get a few other things to secure my weapons and gear in so they don't fall into the wrong hands." Kyle pointed out.

"That would be a problem." The Hokage spun his chair around to look out at the village again. "I don't want any of those things getting into the wrong hands. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Kyle confirmed.

"Come here tomorrow. I will let you bring a few things back. But only a few. I don't want rooms full of what ever your planning to bring. Also. I want to know everything you bring and what it does, with a valid reason you would bring it on a mission."

"Yes sir."

"Aside weapons. What else do you plan to have brought here? I don't want useless junk around my village." The Hokage asked spinning back to face Kyle.

Kyle cleared his throat "I'll need ammunition for the weapons. Cleaning supplies such as oils, greases and tools needed to clean the weapons. Another uniform. Maybe get some forest ones. Nothing too big sir." Kyle said trying to reassure that he wasn't going to just bring junk to his village. The Hokage nodded then waved him away. Kyle turned around and walked out the door and out of the building. _'Well that went better than I was thinking it would. Now I just need to make a list of what I need to bring and then I should be ready to go.'_ Kyle walked home in what little light was offered by the sun.


End file.
